The Dragon Hybrids rewritten
by Clare C.G
Summary: An updated version of the Dragon Hybrids. When Stormfly lays eggs, Hiccup and Astrid notice there's something odd about them. there's black in the shell which could only mean one thing-Toothless is the dad. And so the village have to prepare for Night Fury/Deadly Nadder hybrid dragons when they've only just recovered from Drago's attack.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I write and upload my next How To Train Your Dragon Fanfiction I decided to give the Dragon Hybrids a rewrite and upload that. It will end up having fewer chapters but a few chapters will be longer than the original chapters. And you'll probably notice some things are exactly the same and some have been completely rewritten. And so here is the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. And don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 1**

Astrid Hofferson flew over Berk on her dragon Stormfly, landing in front of the forge. Toothless, the only Night Fury on the island, was waiting outside, which meant Hiccup Haddock-Berk's Chief and Astrid's fiancé of three months- would be inside. She couldn't help but smile, knowing she was going to get a chance to see him for the first time that day. At least for longer than a few brief glimpses as he flew over Berk doing one job after another.

Toothless bounded over as Astrid climbed off Stormfly and took her axe from the hoister at the back of the saddle. "Afternoon Toothless," Astrid said scratching the dragon under his chin. "Hope you're not wanting to leave any time soon because I might keep Hiccup here for a while." Toothless just grinned and went off to play with Stormfly, the two of them already disappearing round the corner as Astrid walked into the forge.

Gobber was by the furnace, heating up the blade of a sword, while a fourteen-year-old boy-Gobber's new apprentice since Hiccup had become chief- was rushing around getting tools and putting stuff away. "Hey Gobber, any chance I can get this sharpened?" Astrid asked holding up her axe.

"Sure, I'll get the new lad on it straight away," Gobber said. The boy came rushing over and took the axe from Astrid, carrying it much easier than Hiccup could at his age. "The Chief's in the back room by the way," Gobber added knowing exactly who the young blonde girl was looking around for. "Working on a few things that need to be done before winter."

"Thanks," Astrid said heading over to the back room. She pushed aside the curtain that separated it from the main part of the forge, to see Hiccup sitting at the desk, papers scattered over the surface. He was concentrating on what he was drawing, strands of auburn hair falling over his face as he worked. "Afternoon Chief," Astrid said letting the curtain fall as she walked into the room.

Hiccup looked up and smiled. "Afternoon Milady," he said. "And where have you been?"

"Oh you know, busy at the Academy," Astrid replied leaning against the desk. "More importantly, where have you been?"

"Here, there, everywhere. Got a lot to get done before winter sets in. One of which is getting the extension for the dragon stables started. Getting a little over crowded in there." Hiccup ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I wish dad was here to help," he said going back to the papers, which Astrid noticed where all of different designs for the dragon stables' extension that was badly needed to accommodate the new dragons that had settled on Berk. And the new babies likely to come over the winter and spring months.

Astrid smiled, leaned down and kissed Hiccup gently on the lips. She knew he missed his father a lot, and there was still a few reminders around the village of the battle with Drago only a month ago, a battle that Stoick the Vast- Hiccup's father and old Chief of Berk-had died in while saving Hiccup's life. The whole village missed him and were doing their best to support their new chief while he was still grieving and finding his feet as chief. "Why don't you come over tonight?" Astrid asked. "I can cook you dinner. Or at least try to."

"That sounds great," Hiccup answered. "I'll have to tell my mom not to wait up for me." Astrid just gave Hiccup a look to say that she was more likely to see his mum long before he would get a chance to. "Or you can tell her," Hiccup added.

"You're a brave man facing her cooking Hiccup," Gobber said as he came into the back room, carrying Astrid's now sharpened axe.

"Well I've faced a Red Death, a Bewilderbeast under the control of a mad man, had multiple chiefs from other tribes and dragon hunters attempting to kill me, been hit by lightning, trapped in ice, almost drowned and had half of my leg cut off-amongst other things- and I'm still alive. I'm tougher than I look so Astrid's cooking is nothing."

"I'm improving. I'm sure I am," Astrid said as she took her axe from Gobber.

"Of course you are, I can swallow it now."

Astrid punched Hiccup on the arm but couldn't help but smile. Hiccup got up from the chair and slid an arm round her waist, pulling her closer to him. He then kissed her deeply as her free hand found its way into his hair. "Put the girl down Hiccup, you've got work to do," Gobber said. The two youths reluctantly broke the kiss, but made no attempt to break away from each other.

"I really should get going," Hiccup said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Not if I see you first," Astrid replied. Hiccup reached behind Astrid to pick up some of the papers on the desk, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room. Astrid and Gobber followed him out, in time to see him leave the forge and jump on Toothless.

"Stoick was right about him," Gobber said getting back to work. "He is turning out to be a very good at this chief thing."

"We all knew that. Hiccup just needed that little push to realise it too," Astrid said. She sighed sadly, remembering Stoick's funeral. "I just wish that little push hadn't been Stoick's death," she added.

"Aye, but we can't turn back time now," Gobber said. "Stoick would be proud of him though, getting Berk up and running again as quickly as he has."

Astrid nodded in agreement and then took a breath. "Well I should be heading back to the Academy," she said. "Still got the afternoon classes to do."

"Tell Valka she's welcome to join me in the Great Hall for a drink tonight if she doesn't want to be in the house alone," Gobber said.

"Will do." Astrid then left the forge to see Stormfly waiting for her. She gave the dragon a scratch under the chin before putting her axe back in its hoister and climbing back on. "Ok girl off we go," Astrid said. Stormfly gave a happy cluck and lifted off into the air, taking them both back to the Dragon Academy that sat high on the cliff on the other side of the village, overlooking the sea and the village.

The rest of the members of the Dragon Academy were already there when Astrid landed, waiting for the younger children of the village to arrive for their weekly lessons on the basics of dragons, before they got to go on and learn about training and flying dragons. Fishlegs Ingerman and Valka Haddock-Hiccup's newly found mum- were already busy planning the lesson, while Fishleg's dragon, Meatlug and Valka's dragon, Cloudjumper sat behind them, watching what they were doing over their shoulders. On the other side of the circular room, Snotlout Jorgenson and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston were deep in conversation. Snotlout's dragon Hookfang looked like he was asleep behind him, while the twins two headed dragon Barf and Belch were trying to wake him up, with Barf breathing out the green Hideous Zippleback gas over the Monstrous Nightmare.

Astrid decided it was best to keep well away in case of an explosion, and went over to talk to Fishlegs and Valka instead. "So are we almost ready?" Astrid asked.

"Just about," Valka answered. "Have you seen that son of mine on your travels?"

"He was at the forge earlier, working on a few things. Said there was no need for you to wait up for him tonight."

"No doubt he'll be away all night," Fishlegs added, earning a punch on the arm from Astrid.

Valka just laughed and shock her head. "Well if he's going to be gone all night and sneak in before dawn just to pretend he has slept in his own bed for most of the night I think I'll spend some time in the Great Hall," she said. "Have a catch up with a few people I haven't seen in a long time."

Astrid tried to hide a blush, only just realising that Hiccup's mum was on to the fact that her son was spending whole nights at Astrid's house. And almost as fast as Stoick had when it first started to happen.

The sound of an explosion on the other side of the room caught Astrid, Fishlegs, Valka and their dragons' attention and they looked round to see the twins laughing their heads off while Snotlout stood there, his hair and clothes smoking a little, Hookfang and Barf and Belch smirking away behind him. Astrid, Fishlegs and Valka burst out laughing too. Life on Berk was back to being peaceful, and it looked like it might stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here is Chapter 2 of the rewrite. With Race to the Edge mentioning Astrid had both her parents alive (even though as of yet we haven't seen them or know their names) I decided to add them. Did a lot of searching on name sites for Viking names that no-one had really used before. And I really liked what the names meant. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hiccup and Toothless landed outside Astrid's house just as the sun was setting. The two of them normally flew up to one of the highest points on the island to watch the sun set but Hiccup didn't like to keep Astrid waiting and he thought he might be a bit late as it was. Hiccup climbed off Toothless, switching his metal leg from flight mode to land mode as he did so, and gave the dragon a pat on the nose. "Remember to be quiet tonight bud," he said. "Don't want anyone seeing you and know I'm still here when it gets really late. Especially her parents."

Toothless just smiled and headed into the dragon stable at the side of Astrid's house, where Stormfly was already waiting for him. The two dragons disappeared into the stables, making much more noise than Hiccup would have liked. Hiccup walked over to the front door, which opened before he had the chance to knock. Astrid's father was standing in the doorway. Vali Hofferson was a typical muscular Viking, a few inches taller than Hiccup and about twice as wide, with multiple braids in his brown hair and beard. "Well if it isn't our chief," he said with a huge smile. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Mr Hofferson," Hiccup replied. "How's things going with the Berk Guard?"

"Busy as usual. Just about to go take over watch for the night."

"Hopefully he won't fall asleep tonight," Magnhild Hofferson said joining her husband at the door. Magnhild looked very much like an older version of her daughter, with a slight figure that hid amazing strength, bright blue eyes and blonde hair that was braided tightly around her head. "Now don't leave the poor boy on the doorstep Vali. Let him in."

"Oh right." Vali moved aside to let Hiccup into the house, where Astrid was cooking dinner in the pot over the fire. She'd already taken her fur hood and amour off for the night and one hand was playing with the bottom of her braid, close to the leather ties keeping it in place as she waited for the right moment to undo it too. On seeing that Hiccup had finally been allowed into the house, she rushed over to greet him.

"You're earlier than I expected," Astrid said putting her arms round Hiccup's neck and pulling him closer for a kiss.

"And there was me thinking I was late," Hiccup replied, keeping his hands firmly on her waist in the presence of her parents.

"Well we need to get going," Magnhild said ushering Vali towards the door. "Give you two love birds a bit of alone time."

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Vali called back before he was pushed out of the door. His wife followed him out, closing the door behind her.

Having watched the her parents leave, Astrid and Hiccup turned their attentions back onto each other; Hiccup's hands already moving further down Astrid's body, stopping at her hips. "I missed you so much today," Hiccup breathed in her ear before he planted a kiss behind it and slowly moving down towards her neck.

"Hiccup my parents have hardly been gone half a minute," Astrid said making no attempt to stop his kisses or his hands as they moved up underneath her red tunic. "You need to have a bit of patience."

"I've been patient all day."

"You only knew you were coming round this afternoon."

"That's what you think." Hiccup pulled back enough to give Astrid a devilish grin and started to trace circles on her back, moving her back towards the table.

"Oh so I was going to have the pleasure of seeing you tonight whether I had invited you or not then," Astrid said returning Hiccup's grin as her legs hit the table and Hiccup lifted her up onto it.

"Well if I hadn't seen you at the forge I wouldn't have seen you all day. And there's no way I was going to go through the day without seeing you."

Astrid pulled Hiccup closer, and kissed him deep and passionately. Her hands started moving down to his chest, undoing the straps of his flight suit and taking it off while his hands continued to make circles on her back. Once the flight suit was off it got thrown onto a nearby chair, Astrid making a mental note to remind Hiccup it was there before he left in the morning. She moved her hands under Hiccup's dark green long sleeved tunic, tracing her fingers over the muscles on his chest and stomach. He might not have the bulk of muscle like other Vikings but Astrid didn't care. Puberty and training had given him enough. And anyway his body wasn't the main reason she was marrying him.

Time seemed to stand still as they stayed at the table, Astrid sitting on top of it with her legs wrapped round Hiccup's waist. It was just them, alone, moaning into each other's mouths as their fingers brushed against the other's skin, with no-one around to tell them they needed to come up for air, or that they had work to do that meant they had to part. They could stay this way forever if they wanted.

And if there hadn't been the smell of burning. Astrid was the first to smell it and broke the kiss. "Oh for the love of Thor the dinner!" she exclaimed pushing Hiccup back so she could jump off the table and rush over to the fire. Hiccup followed close behind and helped her take the pot from the fire and place it on the table. The top of the pot was covered in smoke, which started to fill the room. "Well that turned into a disaster," Astrid said using a cloth to try and clear the smoke. "Good job you're not marrying me for my cooking."

"Why don't we just skip dinner?" Hiccup suggested slipping his hand under Astrid's tunic again. He eyed the stairs that lead up to Astrid's bedroom and Astrid followed his gaze. She smiled and threw the cloth down onto the table before turning round to face her fiancé.

"Race you," she said. "Loser does whatever the winner says."

"You're on," Hiccup said before making a ran for the stairs. Astrid ran after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back so she could pass. Hiccup lost his balance and fell backwards, grabbing Astrid's arm as she passed and taking her with him. She gave a small scream as she fell, landing on top of him with her face buried in his neck. The two of them burst out laughing, making no move to get up. "That serves you right for cheating," Hiccup laughed. "You should have let me get a head start. I need a head start seeing as I only have one leg."

"That would be like letting you win," Astrid said lifting her head up. "I could never let you win."

"Not even once?"

"Wouldn't it be more fun to win fair and square?"

"You were the one who was cheating."

"I can still win without cheating," Astrid gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek before she jumped up and ran for the stairs.

By the time Hiccup climbed to his feet Astrid was already at the top of the stairs. He gave a small smile and ran after her. When he reached the top of the stairs the door to Astrid's bedroom was wide open and he could see Astrid sitting on the bed, leaning back on her hands, a smug smile on her face. "Looks like I won," she said seeing Hiccup appear in the doorway.

"Looks like you did," Hiccup replied leaning against the door frame with his arms folded but his smile looking like it wasn't going to go away any time soon. "Well then, your every wish is my command Milady."

Astrid squealed and sat up. "Come here and kiss me," she ordered. Hiccup pushed away from the door walked over to the bed. When he reached Astrid he slid one hand into her hair and the other he placed on her waist as he pushed her backwards onto the bed, brushing his lips against hers before he went in for a more passionate kiss, letting dumb desire take over them both.

* * *

In the dragon stables Toothless and Stormfly could hear their riders' laughter coming through from the main house but chose to ignore it. Instead Toothless just settled down on the floor while Stormfly darted about collecting anything soft and piling it up in the corner, both of them pretending they couldn't hear what was happening inside the house. It was the same every time Hiccup came round and Toothless had to admit in the month since Stoick had died it was good to hear his best friend laugh. He just wished when Hiccup told him to keep the noise down, Hiccup himself kept the noise down.

Toothless decided his attention was better off focused on what Stormfly was doing. He was sure it looked like she was building a small nest to keep her eggs safe. Not all the dragons on Berk migrated to lay eggs now, and even if they did it was either the nearby dragon nest where a lot of the dragons Valka had rescued had settled, or the breeding island Hiccup had found Berk's dragons on the first Snoggletog after the war between Berk and dragons had ended, and Toothless knew Stormfly wasn't likely to migrate again, but it still confused him to see the female dragon he'd become very, very close to over the years making a nest.

And then a thought hit him and he sat up. The two dragons were as close as Hiccup and Astrid were and with Stormfly making a nest could only mean one thing. A look a pride appeared across his face, he was going to be a father. Stormfly looked over at him, giving him a look to say it was about time he worked it out before she went back to making her nest. Toothless bounced over to Stormfly, intending to help, only to knock the whole thing down. Stormfly narrowed her eyes at him and Toothless backed away with a look of guilt, deciding to leave her to it. The sound of Astrid squealing and then laughing caught his attention and he looked up, remembering the two lovers were upstairs, most likely unaware of what Astrid's dragon was doing and why. And he had a feeling they weren't going to be all that happy when they found out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is Chapter 3. Sorry it took a while. And as I'm uploading this on the first day of peace I've had in months I might be able to give this a read through to check for spelling mistakes without the noise the rest of my family insist on creating. Of course there's still a likely hood I'll miss some. Spelling is not my strong point. I know that sounds bad for a writer, but spelling and grammar have always been a thing that trips me up when it comes to writing. So many ideas going round in my head and not the smarts in English to write it at it's best.**

 **So anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Toothless couldn't sleep. He was far too busy worrying about when Stormfly was going to lay her eggs. And how Hiccup and Astrid would react when they found out. The house was quiet now and Toothless could only guess that the young lovers were now sound asleep. Most of the village were asleep and those who weren't were in the Great Hall. Toothless could hear the faint sounds of their laughter coming up from the slightly open door. He walked over to the entrance of the stables to watch as some people left the Great Hall to make their way home. He noticed Eret and Valka leaving, deep in conversation as they walked towards the Haddock house. Deciding that Valka should know what's going on and with a quick glance back at Stormfly-who was sleeping by the nest she'd made-Toothless sneaked out of the stables and rushed through the streets as fast as he could towards the Haddock house.

He kept to the shadows, making sure he made no noise and draw attention to himself. No doubt Hiccup would find out he'd sneaked out soon enough but he'd rather it come from Valka rather than a random villager who heard him knocking things over. When he got to the house, he jumped over a sleeping Cloudjumper, who was at his usual spot outside Valka's bedroom window, and went round to the front of the house, just as Valka and Eret arrived. "Toothless, what are you doing here?" Valka asked, surprised to see the dragon there. She was sure it would be morning before she saw them.

"Hiccup sneaking in is he?" Eret asked.

"Far too early for that," Valka replied. Toothless nudged Valka's hand and looked over at Astrid's house. She followed his gaze and then looked at Eret, both of them realising Toothless wanted Valka at least to follow him. Toothless rushed off back towards Astrid's house and Valka and Eret followed. Eret kept his hand on the hilt of his dagger, ready to draw it as soon as they came face to face with whatever danger Toothless wanted to warn them about. It didn't register at first that Toothless could easily take down any danger with one shot.

But when they arrived all they were was Stormfly, now awake, and already starting to lay her eggs. "Is this what you wanted to tell us?" Valka asked in a whisper, aware that her son and future daughter-in-law would be asleep in the house.

"Should we really be here?" Eret asked also whispering. "What if they wake up and find us here?"

"Then we just say that Toothless brought us here. I think he might be a little bit worried. But no need to worry. She looks like she's got it all well in hand." Valka then noticed the colour of the eggs and took a step closer. "Well that is odd," she said. "These are not normal Deadly Nadder eggs."

"Do you think that's why Toothless is worried about her?" Eret asked.

"I guess so. Father's always worry about the birth of their children don't they?"

"Father? Toothless?"

"Toothless may be the first Night Fury I've ever seen up close but I know what Night Fury eggs look like. And there's black on those eggs. Toothless is about to become a father."

Toothless went rushing to Stormfly's side, feeling a bit reassured that everything was going to be fine. "I think we should leave them to it," Eret said. "Before Hiccup and Astrid wake up and find us here."

"Yes, we should. The two of them will find out about this soon enough," Valka said. Valka gave Toothless a scratch under the chin before patting Stormfly on the side of the nose, making sure not to get in her blind spot. She then followed Eret out of the stables and looked up at the top floor of the house and smiled, silently wishing her son goodnight before she started making her way back home.

* * *

The dawn light was just coming through Astrid's bedroom window as Hiccup got dressed, concentrating on the ties of his trousers instead of what was happening behind him. He could feel Astrid watching him from the bed, but he didn't look round for fear that if he did he'd be tempted to climb back in there with her. He hated leaving her this early but he had to. The last time he stayed too long his dad had found out what was going on and he had to beg him not to tell anyone. And for once Stoick had listened to his son and agreed not to say a word on the promise that Hiccup at least tried to put a stop to his all night visits. And Hiccup had tried not going round and spending the night but that had lasted about two weeks. He would have lasted longer if it hadn't been for the unseen events that had brought him back to her bed.

"Just one more month babe," Astrid said as Hiccup sat on the bed to put his boot on. She sat up and scooted over, wrapping her arms round Hiccup's torso and pressing herself against his bare back, her loose blonde hair falling over her shoulders to tickle his skin. "Then all this sneaking around will be over."

"I can stay," Hiccup said leaning back into Astrid's touch. "Get a bath ready for you, cook you breakfast."

"Sounds tempting but we both know you can't."

Hiccup took Astrid's hands and raised them to his lips, kissing her fingers softly. "I love you," he said.

"I know," Astrid replied kissing Hiccup's shoulder before moving away so he could finish getting dressed.

Hiccup got up from the bed and picked up his tunic from where he'd thrown it the night before. He could hear Astrid climbing out of bed behind him and he turned round as he put his tunic on over his head to see her grabbing a rope from the back of a nearby chair. He could only stare as she put it on, pulling her hair out from the back before she wrapped it round her.

"You better finish putting that shirt on because my parents will be back any minute," Astrid said, glancing over her shoulder to see Hiccup staring.

Hiccup just smirked and finished putting his arms through the sleeves and pulled his tunic down over his stomach. "Nothing wrong with admiring my naked wife," he said.

"I'm not your wife yet," Astrid laughed.

Hiccup closed the space between them in three quick strides and pulled Astrid closer, kissing her deeply. When he broke the kiss he pushed a strand of Astrid's hair behind her ear. "I'll see you later," he said before he walked away. Astrid watched him leave the room before she took a deep breath and went to get herself ready for the day before her parents arrived home.

* * *

Hiccup rushed downstairs to see Toothless waiting by the window. It was unusual for Toothless to be ready to go before Hiccup and with the look on the dragon's face it was enough to let Hiccup know that something was wrong. "What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked as he left the house, not caring that he had yet to put his flight suit on and was likely to not be home before his mother woke up or Astrid's parents arrived home at this rate. Toothless headed into the stables, making Hiccup follow. He tried to push down the fear that was starting to rise up from his stomach, worried that Stormfly was ill or something. He wasn't expecting to see the Deadly Nadder sleeping next to a small nest. Or that the nest would be filled with eggs.

Toothless was right by Stormfly's side, looking into the nest at the blue and black eggs that were inside. Hiccup took a step closer to get a better look at the eggs. Deadly Nadder eggs were not blue and black. They were normally just blue. He looked round at Toothless and saw the look of pride on the dragon's face. It didn't take long to work out what had happened. "Well that's unexpected," he said before getting closer to the nest, making sure not to wake Stormfly along the way. The dragon may have trusted him enough to get close and then touch the last lot of babies she had but he didn't want to risk her reaction if he got too close to her eggs. He sat down next to Toothless and started scratching under the dragon's chin. "Wow, so you're going to be a father," Hiccup said. "That's great news. Night Fury babies. And Deadly Nadder babies. Deadly Nadder and Night Fury hybrid babies. That's…That's going to be a heck of a lot of work. It'll be a whole new sub species to find out about. And Astrid isn't going to be best pleased with you when she finds out."

That was when Hiccup remembered Astrid was getting dressed upstairs, unaware of what her dragon had spent the night doing. And he couldn't possibly leave her to find out for herself. He got up and rushed out of the stables. "Astrid!" he called as he ran back into the house and up the stairs. "Astrid you've got to come see this!" He burst into the bedroom to see Astrid still in her robe, a little confused as to why Hiccup was still there when she thought he would have left already. "Get dressed," Hiccup said. "You have got to come and see this."

"Why? What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"It's Stormfly. She laid eggs last night. You've got to come and see!"

Astrid grabbed her leggings, tunic and skirt from the floor and quickly put them on as Hiccup stayed in the doorway, tapping his good foot as he waited, impatient and excited to show her what he'd seen. Once Astrid had her boots on, Hiccup was rushing back down the stairs and she had to run to keep up with him as he left the house and went into the stables.

Stormfly was awake now, watching over the eggs and making repairs to the nest. The two dragon riders slowly walked over to the nest and were relieved to see Stormfly allowing them to get close. Astrid gasped when she saw the eggs and looked up, seeing Toothless and the look of pride on his face and the big smile on her fiancé's face. "Those eggs are partly black," she said. "Nadder eggs aren't partly black."

"I know!" Hiccup exclaimed. "And what dragon have black eggs?! Night Furies!"

"We've never seen a Night Fury egg."

"Well they're most likely to be black. Night Furies are black. But do you realise what this means?! Toothless is going to be a father!"

Astrid just stared at him, part of her wanting his enthusiasm to rub off her on. But all she could think about was that they'd never dealt with hybrid dragons before and had no idea what they were going to be capable of. They could cause havoc around the village and it had just got back to normal after Drago's attack. "This village is not ready for hybrid dragons," Astrid said.

"Of course not," Hiccup said. "We weren't ready when there were non-hybrid dragon babies. But just think, this is a first. This could be a whole new species of dragon. A whole new class. The start of a brand new section in the Book of Dragons."

Astrid couldn't help but smile at that. He hadn't had a chance to discover new dragons and update the Book of Dragons for months. This was something he loved to do, a chance to take a break from chief duties and enjoy himself. And that was what got her in the end. The chance to see him get busy doing something he enjoyed. "Ok, so it might be fun to discover all about these new dragons," she said. "And they properly will end up being really cute. But, you know they're going to end up causing havoc right?"

"Dragon babies always do," Hiccup pointed out. "But we can handle it. I'm sure we will."

"I hope so. Now, I'm going back inside to wash up and get some fresh clothes on. You get home before your mother discovers you haven't been home all night."

"Ok. Come on Toothless."

But Toothless made no attempt to move, giving Hiccup a pleading look. He really wanted to stay. Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, fine. You can stay," he said. "I'll just walk."

"Don't forget your flight suit!" Astrid reminded him as she left the stables. Hiccup followed her out, glancing back at the dragons as they watched over the eggs. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, knowing Toothless was going to get something neither of them deep down had thought possible. Toothless now had a family.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here is chapter 4. This is pretty much the same as the original because after a few reads I couldn't really find anything I really wanted to change. So enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Hiccup opened the front door as quietly as he could and slipped through, glad to see his mum had her back to the door, busy sowing up a hole in a red long sleeved tunic. He closed the door carefully and tip-toed towards the stairs, praying his metal leg wouldn't give him away and he could claim he'd just overslept. But just as he reached the stairs he got caught. "How's Astrid this morning?" Valka asked not looking round at her son.

"She-she's fine," Hiccup answered.

"That's good to hear. I went to check on you this morning and you weren't in bed."

"I-" Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "There's no point in me denying it is there?" he said going over to join his mum. He knew he was busted. Again.

"No. And don't try and claim it was only this one time," Valka said. "Gobber told me your father caught you sneaking in one time. And I suspected you were spending nights with Astrid for a long time."

"You never said anything," Hiccup said as he sat down next to his mum.

"You are old enough to do what you want."

"How'd you find out?"

"I'm a light sleeper Hiccup. I hear you sneak in before the sun comes up. Sometimes I wake up and find myself going up to check on you. Sometimes you're there, sound asleep and looking so peaceful. And sometimes you're not. At first I got worried about where you were. I thought you had an accident while out flying or something. It was only when Gobber told me about the time you sneaked in that I realised what was going on."

"Maybe I should have mentioned something. I didn't realise you were checking in on me." Hiccup sighed and sat back in the chair. "Dad used to do that a lot after the battle with the Red Death," he said. "He didn't know I knew but there were times I'd be lying awake and I'd hear the door open and I knew it was him, checking to see if I was ok."

"He did that a lot when you were born," Valka said. "Always making sure you were still breathing." It was Valka's turn to sigh as she stopped what she was doing. "Anyway, Toothless came back here last night," she said deciding it was best to have a change of subject. "I know about Stormfly's eggs. I'm assuming you do too."

"Found out this morning," Hiccup said. "Toothless didn't want to leave so he's still there."

"Well of course. He is the father. Male dragons are known to keep a close eye on their eggs too."

Hiccup sat up, silently cursing himself that he hadn't thought of it before. His mum had spent twenty years with dragons. If anyone knew what was likely to happen when it came to hybrid dragons it would be her. "Mom, have you ever dealt with hybrid dragons before?" he asked.

"A few times, yes," Valka said going back to her sowing. "Always fascinating to see how they grow up. I'm sure this time will be no different."

"Did you ever write down anything about them?"

"No. But I remembered it all."

"Wait right there." Hiccup jumped up and ran up the stairs. He went into his room and picked up the Book of Dragons and a pencil from his desk, before he rushed back downstairs. "Feel free to write everything you know down about them in here," he said placing the book and pencil on the table in front of his mother.

"And what will you be doing?" Valka asked as Hiccup rushed back up the stairs.

"I've got to get to work!"

Valka put her sowing aside and opened the book, flicking through the pages and reading the changes that had been made to it since the war with the dragons had ended. There was no more `extremely dangerous, kill on sight` written at the end of every entry, replaced with ways to subdue them and train them. There were entries on new dragons and Valka noticed the Night Fury entry was now completed, unlike the last time she'd seen it when she was just a teenager, when there was just the name and all the statistics were unknown.

Hiccup came rushing down the stairs after having washed and changed-deciding to leave his fight suit upstairs for the day and replaced his long sleeved tunic for a short sleeved one-and gave his mother a hug as he said his goodbyes. "Remember to eat something," Valka said giving Hiccup a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I will," Hiccup said. He then left the house and headed back towards Astrid's house to check on the eggs before he really needed to get started with chief duties. He found Astrid giving both dragons some breakfast, now properly dressed with her hair back in its braid and her armour and fur hood on. "Morning Milady," Hiccup said leaning against the wooden beam of the entrance of the stables.

"Morning Chief," Astrid said turning round at the sound of Hiccup's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come check on things."

"You've hardly been gone half an hour. Most days I hardly see you and now it seems I can't get rid of you."

"You don't seem to be trying very hard to get rid of me."

"That's because I'm not." Astrid left the dragons to eat and walked over to Hiccup. She wrapped one arm round his neck and pulled him down for a kiss as her other hand rested on his chest, feeling his heartbeat get faster as they kissed. She did love getting to be close to him without the amour getting in the way.

"You two need to get a room," a voice said from behind them. They broke the kiss and looked round to see Eret standing a few feet away.

"We have one," Astrid said. "I just don't need the temptation right now. What with a bunch of dragons eggs to keep an eye on."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Eret said. "Well I was there with Valka when Toothless showed up to tell us."

"Oh." Astrid turned back to Hiccup, who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, remembering one of the reasons he was there.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you about that," Hiccup said. "But it's very hard to talk with your tongue in my mouth."

Astrid tried to fight back a smile but failed. She had to admit that Hiccup not having the chance to tell her yet was partly her fault. And partly Hiccup's for being so damn kissable. "Is there anyone else who already knows?" she asked.

"Just me and Valka," Eret answered.

"Well sooner or later the whole village will need to know," Hiccup said. "We're going to have hybrid dragons around the place soon."

"Well you can tell the council this afternoon at the meeting," Astrid said.

"Yeah, that's going to be a lot of fun."

"Well, I only came to see how Stormfly was doing," Eret said. "And I see both parents seem to be doing fine."

Hiccup and Astrid both looked round to see Toothless and Stormfly busy eating the pile of fish Astrid had given them. They looked so happy, that the two riders wondered how they hadn't noticed just how close the dragons had become. "Will be hard to get them to leave the eggs for a while though," Astrid said. "Looks like the two of us will be without them for a couple of days."

"Then it's a good job I don't have a lot of rushing around to do today," Hiccup said. "Speaking of which, I need to get going."

"Wait, have you eaten this morning?"

"I will."

"You better or I will force feed you my cooking."

Hiccup smiled and gave Astrid a kiss on the cheek before he headed off towards the forge, Astrid and Eret watching him go. "So how long does it take for dragon eggs to hatch anyway?" Eret asked as Hiccup disappeared from sight.

"A couple of days," Astrid answered. "Let's hope they don't explode."

"Dragon eggs do that?"

"Well we know Gronckle eggs explode. I'm sure Gobber's told you the story about that."

"He did. Was a nice idea."

"I thought so too. Until the first egg exploded." Astrid sighed at the memory and decided a change of subject was needed. And she was likely to be late if she didn't hurry. "Well anyway, I need to get to the academy," she said making a move to go inside and get her axe.

"I could give you a lift if you want," Eret offered.

"No thanks. The walk might do me some good."

"Ok, see you there." And with that Eret walked off. Astrid gave one last look at Stormfly and Toothless and then at the eggs, making a mental note to bring up the possibility that they might explode at the meeting, just so they were ready if they did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And here is another chapter. There's a moment in this I wrote on a piece of till receipt paper at work one day when it was quiet and I was stuck working the tills. It's the bit between Valka's `I have said no such thing` line and the moment Astrid comes into the Great Hall. So I was sort of writing what could have been seen as borderline smut at work and didn't get caught.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Hiccup walked into the Great Hall that afternoon to see Tuffnut asleep on one of the benches, snoring loudly. The few people who were in the hall were ignoring him, making Hiccup wonder if the blonde Viking youth had been there all day. If Toothless had been there he would have nudged Tuffnut off the bench and woke him up but as the dragon was still with Stormfly and the eggs in Astrid's stables Hiccup decided to leave Tuffnut to sleep until one of the others came in and decided to wake him up. Instead he walked over to the main table round the largest fire and sat down at the head to wait for the others. Valka was first to enter, carrying the book of dragons and with Cloudjumper following on behind. "There we go," she said placing the book down in front of Hiccup. "One updated book of dragons. Added a few bits to the other entries too."

"Thanks mom," Hiccup said.

"Have you seen the dragons since this morning?"

"Didn't get much time. But they seemed pretty happy last time I saw them."

Tuffnut gave a loud snore, making Hiccup and Valka look round. "Shouldn't someone wake him up?" Valka asked.

"Go ahead," Hiccup said. "I was kind of hoping Ruffnut would have realised he was missing and come looking for him." Cloudjumper was already heading over to the bench Tuffnut was sleeping on and gave the Viking a nudge, pushing him off the bench.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Tuffnut said, his voice thick with sleep. "Where'd everyone go? Have they left already?"

"The meeting hasn't started yet," Hiccup said as Tuffnut and Cloudjumper returned to the main table.

"The council meeting? Oh man I must have passed out some time last night. Thought Ruffnut would have woken me up. Where'd she go?"

"No idea."

"Oh right, you were at Astrid's. So how's work on that heir going?"

"Tuffnut!"

"Don't blame me. It's your mom that's been going on about when you're going to make her a grandmother."

Valka gave a shocked gasp. "I have said no such thing!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, can we not talk about my love life," Hiccup said. "And hasn't it occurred to you that even if I have been there all night-"

"Which you have been," Valka interrupted.

"That we might have just been sitting up talking until we end up falling asleep?" Hiccup continued, ignoring his mother's comment. There was no way he was going to mention that he and Astrid hadn't had a night where they just sat up and talked all night since they became official. They'd shared a few kisses before but once they became official a lot more making out had made its way into those nights. And as the months went on exploring every inch of each other with their hands, and then their mouths got added to the mix. Being away from their parents on Dragon's Edge had made spending the night in each other's bed so much easier. And back on Berk the engagement had made them take the risk of continuing and going further.

Tuffnut and Valka looked like they weren't buying his excuse though so Hiccup just decided to give up protesting. "If you say anything in front of Astrid someone is going to lose a limb," Hiccup said sitting down in his chair.

As if on cue Astrid came into the Great Hall and headed over to the main table. "Fishlegs has been out looking for you," she said to Tuffnut as she made her way round to Hiccup's chair to sit down next to him.

"So only one person came looking for me," Tuffnut said.

"Well someone had to do some work today. And anyway, Fishlegs volunteered just to avoid your sister and Snotlout."

"And now we have the answer as to where Ruffnut went," Hiccup said. "In future please direct all comments about heirs in her and Snotlout's direction."

Tuffnut made a disgusted face as he sat down. "I'd rather not think about that," he said. Fishlegs was next to come in, with Meatlug at his side, the dragon making an attempt to cheer her rider up.

"We should tell him," Astrid said. "I'm sure it'll cheer him up."

"What will?" Tuffnut asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Hiccup said.

"I'm forever going to be alone!" Fishlegs exclaimed as he sat down. He laid his head down on the table and gave a small wail, while Meatlug licked her rider's hand.

"I'm sure there's a nice girl out there for you," Valka said giving Fishlegs's back a rub to try and comfort him. Her and Fishlegs had bonded quite a bit over dragons in the time since she'd returned, and she'd started thinking of him as a second son. And she really didn't like seeing him upset.

"I've got some news that might cheer you up Fishlegs," Hiccup said as a few other council members entered the Great Hall.

"What kind of news?" Fishlegs asked.

"New dragons."

Fishlegs's head shot up as he straightened up, all upset about losing his chances with Ruffnut forgotten. "I'm listening," he said.

"New dragons? Does this have something to do with the migration?" Gobber asked as he joined the table. "And where's Toothless?"

"I will explain all at the meeting," Hiccup said. "Even though a few people already know."

"Can't I hear it now?" Fishlegs asked.

"When the meeting gets started. Best everyone hears it together. You can take a look at the Book of Dragons while you wait for everyone else to arrive though. Mom updated it."

Fishlegs's eyes lit up and he slid the book towards him to start reading. "Looks like that'll distract him long enough," Astrid said nodding towards Fishlegs before he noticed Ruffnut and Snotlout come in. "Which is a good thing seeing who's coming in."

"Oh I can have some fun with this," Hiccup said under his breath. He didn't realise Astrid had heard him until he felt her punch him on the arm.

"Don't you dare," Astrid hissed. "Think of poor Fishlegs. He doesn't need the reminder."

"Right, sorry," Hiccup whispered back. He noticed the other council members were also making their way into the Great Hall and over to the table, all deep in conversation. The members of the council were pretty much the same as when Stoick had been chief, the only changes Hiccup had made was appointing Valka, Astrid and the rest of his friends. They were replacing the few that had decided that with a new younger chief, there needed to be some new faces on the council.

Once everyone had sat down Hiccup stood up and everyone fell silent. He took a breath and cleared his throat, the thought of having to conduct these meetings still unnerving him a little. "Ok everyone, let's get this started," he said hoping he didn't start rambling. "First, work on the new dragon stables is going to start within the next day or so. And I'm going to need as many people and dragons on hand to get it finished before winter fully sets in as we've got something a lot bigger to deal with in the coming weeks."

"The ice has gone, the village has been rebuilt, what can we possibly have to deal with now?" Snotlout said.

"Something that came up this morning. Berk is going to be getting some new dragons soon." Hiccup gave a quick glance at Astrid, giving her the chance to step in and announce the news if she wanted. When she just smiled at him he turned back to the council. "Stormfly laid eggs this morning," he announced.

"Last night actually," Valka put in. "That was when Toothless came to find me to show me."

"So we're getting baby Deadly Nadders," Tuffnut said. "What's the big deal? We can handle them."

"They won't be Deadly Nadders though," Hiccup said. "The eggs, and so the dragons are part Deadly Nadder, part Night Fury."

"Oh my gods a whole new species of dragons!" Fishlegs exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. "This is like the best news ever!"

"Part Night Fury? That means Toothless right?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes, it means Toothless is the father," Hiccup answered.

"And there was you claiming you weren't spending all night at Astrid's house," Spitelout said from where he was sitting a little further down the table. He'd given up his position as the Chief's Right Hand, in favour of Snotlout much to everyone's surprise, but Hiccup still wanted him on the council anyway. "Because really, what other opportunity would your dragons get to mate?" Spitelout continued.

"Can't think of any that could have happened in last month," Vali added with a laugh. Hiccup decided to ignore them and the laughter that followed. So much for keeping the village unaware of how he spent most nights.

"We could breed other hybrid dragons," Snotlout said bringing the subject back to the baby dragons. "Like a Monstrous Nightmare with a Gronckle."

"You are not allowing Hookfang anywhere near my princess!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "If she mates with anyone it'll be a nice dragon! With prospects!"

"There are plenty of other Gronckles on the island."

"No-one is breeding hybrid dragons. Berk isn't ready for the ones we're about to get. Which is why we need to be ready for when they hatch," Hiccup said. "Now, they should stay in the nest for a week or so after they hatch, which gives us at least some time to figure out what they can do and be prepared for it when they start flying."

"I can't believe we get to study a new species of dragons first hand!" Fishlegs said. "We need to think of a name."

"I vote for Deadly Furies," Snotlout said.

"Yeah, that sounds like the right sort of name for the offspring of the Alpha dragon," Ruffnut agreed.

"A name that would strike fear in the hearts of our enemies!" Tuffnut added.

"I vote for Night Nadders," Fishlegs said.

"Sounds like a much nicer name to me," Gobber said. Valka and a few other council members agreed. A whole debate started about what was the better name. Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should have known this was going to happen. He tried to get everyone to shut up, but they weren't listening. If he's dad had been there he would have got silence with one shout.

"Everyone shut up!" Astrid yelled as she stood up. The table went silent.

"Thank you Astrid," Hiccup said before turning back to the table. "Listen, there's no point of thinking of what to name them just yet. We need to get Berk ready for the kind of havoc we're likely to be faced with when they arrive. The last thing we need is the village getting destroyed. Again."

The council agreed and the topic was dropped. The rest of the meeting went without another word about the new arrivals, or any other comments on what certain members of the council were getting up to at night, much to Hiccup's relief. He was even more relived when the meeting was over, wondering if there was ever going to be a time that he didn't dread them. "You're doing great babe," Astrid said taking Hiccup's hand as the rest of the council left the Great Hall.

Hiccup gave her a small smile, glad for the support. "I wish I could just take off somewhere," he said.

"Then why don't you?" Astrid asked.

"Toothless won't leave the eggs."

"We can at least try and persuade him. He might fancy a flight somewhere for an hour or so."

"I guess we could try."

Astrid smiled and led Hiccup out of the Great Hall and back towards her house, already thinking about how great it would be to finally take off somewhere, just the two of them, for the first time in a month.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: and here is another chapter. Ended up taking a break from this just because I didn't get round to working on it. Going to upload the chapters I've already done just to keep track of what I've done and uploaded a bit better.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

When Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the stables Toothless came rushing up to them so fast he knocked Hiccup off his feet. He started licking his rider's face, ignoring his protests. Hiccup managed to get out from under his dragon to see Astrid laugh while he gave Toothless a scratch behind the ears. "Thanks for that bud," Hiccup said trying to get as much of the dragon spit off his face, hands and clothes as he could. He flicked some of it at Toothless, almost hitting Astrid in the process. Astrid just flinched away, still laughing. "So, fancy going for a little ride out?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just looked back at where Stormfly was attending the eggs, clearly worried about leaving them. "Just for an hour or so," Hiccup continued. "Stretch those wings a bit." Toothless still seemed a bit reluctant but before Hiccup could say anything to try and persuade the dragon to go flying, Fishlegs came rushing up to them, carrying the Book of Dragons.

"You have got to thank your mom for the new information," he said. "This is amazing! And new dragons that must be out there somewhere! This is the best day of my life."

"Glad you're feeling better," Astrid said.

"I can't wait to find out what these new dragons can do!"

"Neither can I," Hiccup said. "And I'm going to need your help updating the Book of Dragons when they arrive."

Fishleg's squealed and gave Hiccup a big bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Do you want to see the eggs?" Astrid asked smiling at Fishlegs's enthusiasm.

Fishlegs nodded and rushed into the stables, with Astrid close behind. "See, dragons are far better than girlfriends," Hiccup said as he and Toothless followed them into the stables.

"You take that back," Astrid warned.

Hiccup just smiled. "Make me," he said. Astrid just grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him down for a kiss. Toothless rolled his eyes and went back to the nest, where Stormfly was keeping a very close eye on Fishlegs as he took a closer look at the eggs.

"This is so amazing!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "We get to see dragon eggs hatch. Without exploding!"

"No-one is ever going to let me live that down are they?" Astrid asked.

"No," Fishlegs and Hiccup said.

"Well if you boys are going to squeal over dragons for the rest of the day and I'm going to make us something to eat." Astrid gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek, getting a mouthful of dragon spit in the process. She wiped her mouth as she made her way out of the stables.

"Oh I'm fine," Fishlegs said.

"It's not optional," Astrid said before she disappeared round the corner.

"I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Oh it's not that bad," Hiccup said. Toothless gave Fishlegs a nudge, reminding the two men what they were doing there. They looked back to see both dragons looking over one of the eggs, which seemed to be shaking.

"Oh gods, it might actually explode," Fishlegs said.

"Isn't it a little early to be hatching anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep. Far, far too early."

The egg started to crack, the two dragon riders breathed a sigh of relief that it looked like the egg wasn't going to explode after all. "Astrid is not going to be happy about missing this," Hiccup said as a small jet black head started to poke through the cracks.

"The joy of birth," Fishlegs said. "Happening right in front of us." Stormfly started helping the baby dragon out of the egg by breaking away more of the shell so there was more space for it to climb out. Once it was out it collapsed into the nest and Stormfly gave it a little nudge to help it to its feet.

The baby dragon really did look like a cross between a Night Fury and a Deadly Nadder. Its head was minus the front horn, looking more like a Night Fury, with the same big green eyes Toothless had, and it had the spiked crown at the back like a Deadly Nadder, jet black with yellow tips. The rest of its body was more like a Deadly Nadder, also jet black with yellow streaks on its wings and on the spikes that ran down its tail. "It's so cute!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"It's also very small," Hiccup noticed as Toothless and Stormfly both made a fuss over the new arrival. "Like smaller than a normal baby dragon. Not even Terrible Terror babies are that small."

"Well it did hatch early. Maybe we should name it Hiccup."

"No names. Not yet."

"Well I'm going to start making notes. Hopefully Stormfly and Toothless won't mind me taking a closer look."

"Just be careful. I'm going to go find Astrid and tell her what happened. And get that baby something to eat."

Fishlegs just nodded and headed over to the nest as quietly as he could, while Hiccup left the stables, trying not to worry about what might happen to baby dragons that hatch early and what it could mean for the new arrival.

Astrid was busy preparing some food when Hiccup rushed in. She noticed the look on his face, a mixture of joy and worry, and realised the eggs were hatching already. "I'm missing the eggs hatching?!" she exclaimed.

"One already did," Hiccup replied. "Think it's the only one though. Come and look. And bring some fish." Astrid grabbed a fish from the basket and followed Hiccup out of the house and back to the stables, where they saw Fishlegs sitting by the nest, stroking the baby dragon's head, while Toothless and Stormfly kept close, keeping an eye on him.

"Awwwww it's so cute!" Astrid exclaimed rushing over to the nest. She gave the fish to Stormfly, who ate it and then regurgitated it to feed the baby dragon.

"This is so amazing!" Fishlegs exclaimed for what must have been the umpteenth time that day. "It's teeth are retractable! I have no idea if it will shot fire or plasma blasts yet but I'm sure we'll soon find out."

"We should leave them to it," Hiccup said watching the two dragons take care of their new baby.

"Right, I still have food cooking," Astrid said. The three dragon riders left the stables when they heard someone calling for the chief. Hiccup groaned and looked round to see Spitelout come rushing over to them.

"Chief, there's a problem down at the docks," Spitelout said as he reached them. Hiccup fought the urge to groan again. Just when he thought the day was going to get easier something always came up.

"I'll meet you there," he said before turning back to Fishlegs and Astrid. "I'll be right back." He then gave Astrid a kiss on the cheek before he followed Spitelout down to the docks. He would have gotten to the docks faster on Toothless but he knew there was no way of getting the dragon to move now the new baby was there so he had no choice but to run as fast as he could without tripping up.

"Well I should get going," Fishlegs said. "Get Meatlug fed and all that. Tell Hiccup I'll see him tomorrow."

"Sure you don't want to stay for something to eat?" Astrid asked.

"No. I'm good. Would much rather live to see my next birthday." And with that Fishlegs hurried off as fast as he could.

"My cooking is not that bad!" Astrid called after him. She looked round to see Toothless at the entrance of the stables. "You don't mind my cooking do you Toothless?" she asked.

Toothless, knowing it was best not to anger his mate's rider decided to just smile and nod. He knew he did right when the blonde smiled and headed back inside with the promise to bring the dragons some more fish. Toothless headed back inside the stables to find Stormfly trying to get the baby to stand up again. Stormfly gave Toothless a worried glance and the Night Fury headed over to the nest to see what he could do to help. Both dragons had picked up on how worried Hiccup seemed to be about the baby and were just starting to realise why. It was tiny and weak and if it didn't get to a good size before the other eggs hatched it might not get enough food and wouldn't survive the week. Toothless nuzzled Stormfly's neck, trying to reassure her that everything will be ok. They were on an island that cared about dragons, no-one there would just allow a baby dragon to die, regardless of whether it would happen in the wild or not.

Stormfly relaxed a little, understanding that Toothless was right. Their riders would step in if they feared for the baby's life, they were sure of it. The sound of footsteps at the entrance made both dragons look round and they saw Astrid coming in with some more fish. She put the basket down by the nest, and got her first good look at the baby dragon, and the worried looks of its parents. "You two don't need to worry. You don't have to do this on your own. You've got me and Hiccup." Astrid said patting both dragons on the head, confirming what the dragons had already assured themselves of. "And Valka. And Fishlegs. And the rest of the village. We won't let anything happen to any dragon on this island, especially the vulnerable ones. Now you should eat up. Got another mouth to feed and both of you need your strength too." Astrid gave both dragons a scratch under the chin before she left the stables again to finish cooking dinner for herself, pushing her own worries for the baby dragon to the back of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: and here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And please don't forget to review. I love reviews. Reviews are awesome!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

When Hiccup reached the docks he found the place in chaos, with dragons flying and rushing around everywhere and a few of the newly repaired boats on fire. Snotlout was standing on the wooden walk way, soaking wet and looking a little charred, while the twins stood laughing a few feet away. At least the villagers around were attempting to put the fire out with buckets of water. "What exactly happened?" Hiccup asked.

"It seemed that a few Terrible Terrors were playing around and a few of the other dragons started to join in and somehow everything went up in flames," Spitelout answered.

"And what happened to Snotlout?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Now that you've said that I'm not sure I do. Thank Thor someone already organized an attempt to get this under control."

"You have Magnhild to thank for that. Snotlout tried. Then he ended up hanging from a mast, caught on fire when Hookfang got him down and ended up in the ocean."

Hiccup face palmed, then took a breath, ready to start giving orders. "Go find my mom," he said. "Putting this out will be easier without the dragons running around and I'll need as much help as possible to get them under control."

"What about Toothless? He's the Alpha, can't he help keep them under control?" Spitelout asked.

"He's still with the eggs and the new baby and I can't get him to move. So the sooner you find my mom, the sooner we can get this under control."

Spitelout rushed off to find Valka, while Hiccup rushed down the walk way to get a better look at the damage. As soon as the twins saw Hiccup coming towards them, they stopped laughing. "Don't ask," Snotlout said.

"You're dad already told me," Hiccup said.

"It was Belch and Barf's fault."

"They were only trying to help," Tuffnut shot back.

"I really don't care who's fault it is," Hiccup said. "Just get some buckets and get this fire put out before we lose any more ships."

"Yes Chief," Snotlout and the twins said before they mounted their dragons and flew off to refill the buckets they already had. Eret landed on the walk way on Skullcrusher, and jumped down while Hiccup continued to give orders, gathering up a few of the villagers to help round up the dragons. When Hiccup saw him he rushed over.

"Eret, how good are you at rounding up dragons? And I mean nicely," Hiccup said.

"Completely rubbish to be honest," Eret replied. "Being nice to dragons wasn't really on top of my list of priorities during my trapper days."

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear. I need as much help as I can get getting these dragons under control while Toothless is out of action."

"Well I'll do what I can."

Valka came flying overhead on Cloudjumper, her staff in hand and already rounding the dragons up as she flew round with the speed and grace that managed to always amaze the two Viking men who were watching underneath. "Eret get up there and tell my mom to lead the dragons to the Academy," Hiccup said. "They'll be save there. Gustav I need you and the rest of the A-team to give them a hand!"

"Sure thing Chief!" Gustav said before mounting Fanghook and giving orders to Spitelout, Bucket and Mulch. Eret was already back in the air flying around the dragons with Valka and Cloudjumper to keep them in one space. Hiccup went to find Astrid's parents and Silent Sven to get them to help round up the dragons on the ground and get them away from the boats.

Snotlout and the twins had been joined by Fishlegs on Meatlug and they flew overhead with buckets to dump water on the fire, helping the villagers on the ground with buckets. The place looked a calmer now the dragons weren't rushing around causing more havoc. And once all the dragons were safely away it didn't take long for the villagers putting the fire out to complete their task, leaving the smoking ruins of the ships floating in the water.

"Someone tell me the damage isn't as bad as it looks," Hiccup said as everyone regrouped on the walk way, Valka, Eret and the A-team returning from the academy.

"Lost about half of the ships," Snotlout replied. "Two by sinking."

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear."

"How'd this happen anyway?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because the Alpha is too busy with his new babies to keep the rest of the dragons under control."

"It was an accident," Hiccup said. "It's not like Toothless can be everywhere at once anyway."

"Then it's a good job we have Valka and Cloudjumper around," Spitelout said. "If the dragons didn't listen to them we'd still be chasing after them."

"Aye, it seems the two of you are going to have to be acting Alpha for the time being," Vali said. "Until Toothless gets sick of baby dragons under his feet."

"Well the dragons will need someone to keep them under control for a while," Valka said. "If Toothless won't mind Cloudjumper acting as Alpha for a while."

"I don't see why he would," Hiccup said.

"Then it's best I get back to the academy and sort out all those dragons kept there. Get them back to the stables." And with that Valka flew off on Cloudjumper to deal with the dragons in the academy. Hiccup started to give orders to deal with the sunken boats and the repairs to the others, wanting it sorted before the sun fully went down so he could get back to Astrid and the dragon eggs.

* * *

It was already dark by the time Hiccup got back to Astrid's house to see her standing outside the stables. "You were a long time," she said. "What happened?"

"Some dragons accidently set some of the ships on fire," Hiccup answered. "Sunk two. So tomorrow it's back to repairing ships. How's the baby dragon?"

"Still not standing. And I'm getting a little worried about Stormfly and Toothless not wanting to leave. Think tomorrow we really will need to persuade them to take some time away for a flight."

"Yeah. Really could have done with Toothless down at the docks earlier. If mom hadn't been there to help round the dragons up it would've been a lot harder to get things under control."

"It won't be for much longer."

"I know." Hiccup looked into the stables, to see Toothless helping to feed the baby, while Stormfly slept. "Listen, with your parents doing another night shift as look out, can I stay tonight?" he asked looking back at Astrid. "In case anything happens with the baby."

"Of course," Astrid answered. "If that really is the only reason you want to stay."

"And what if it's not?"

"You can stay anyway. Come on, I've already made you dinner. Hopefully it's edible. And hasn't gone cold." Hiccup took Astrid's hand and led her back to the house, hoping there wasn't going to be any more problems that would take him away from the woman he loved for a second time that evening.

* * *

The dinner was starting to get cold but Hiccup ate it anyway. Astrid had put too much work into it to not eat it and it seemed now he was chief he might have to get used to the occasional cold dinner. "So that's the main plan for tomorrow then, ship repairs," Astrid said sitting across from Hiccup as he ate.

"And I was hoping for a morning off," Hiccup replied. "Spend the morning with the most amazing woman on the island."

"And what if I had plans for the morning?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Then I hope you wouldn't mind me joining you in whatever you had planned," he said.

"Well tomorrow after I feed the dragons I've got washing to do," Astrid said. "Like the domestic goddess that I am."

Hiccup choked back a laugh. "Shh you," Astrid shot back with a smile. Hiccup just smiled back before pushing his near empty plate away.

"Why don't we head upstairs?" he said leaning back in his chair. "It's getting late and it's been a long day."

"I like that idea," Astrid said getting up from her chair. She headed for the stairs, Hiccup watching as she swayed her hips seductively. Hiccup jumped up from his chair and raced after her, picking her up as soon as he caught up with her and carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And here we go with another chapter. Enjoy and please be aware I suck a proof reading the document when it's uploaded on here. I think the font is too small. And I always think it's best to give it a read through when it's been uploaded to catch anything that's been missed. Like the fact I didn't know how to finish this chapter so it kind of just stopped.**

 **And also please, please, please review. I love reviews!**

 **P.S: Multyfangirl18, the wedding is planned for a month's time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It was dawn when Stormfly woke up to the familiar scent of fish, chicken, and soap, letting her know that Astrid was there with breakfast. She also picked up on the faint smell of leather, something she always associated with Hiccup, so when she opened her eyes to find only her rider standing there with a basket of fish and some chicken she ended up looking round to see where the boy was.

"Hiccup's still in bed," Astrid said putting the basket down. She could tell why Stormfly was so confused, knowing the dragon had picked up on Hiccup's scent. When she had got up to give the dragons some breakfast she didn't bother getting properly changed, instead just putting on her leggings and Hiccup's tunic, the extra 4 inches of height he had on her now making it longer on her than it did on her fiancé. She liked wearing it whenever she got up before him, getting to smell him and keeping him close for a bit longer.

As Stormfly nudged Toothless awake, Astrid went over to the sleeping baby dragon and picked it up. It opened its eyes and snuggled up into the tunic as she sat down. Stormfly headed over to feed the baby, leaving Toothless to take some fish from the basket for his own breakfast. "We should think of a name for you shouldn't we little fella," Astrid said as the baby dragon took food from Stormfly's mouth. "Maybe we should name you after our chief. Because you hatched early and you're a little clumsy on your feet but I'm sure you'll grow up to be the toughest, smartest and most powerful of them all." The baby dragon gave a small squeak in delight and Astrid smiled. "I think he likes that idea," she said looking up at the two dragons, who were both busy eating breakfast for themselves. "Hope Hiccup won't mind it too much."

She sat there for a few more moments, holding the baby dragon as Stormfly continued to feed him. Once everything she'd brought had been eating she placed the newly named dragon back into the nest and got up. She patted both Toothless and Stormfly on the nose before heading back into the house. As she walked through the door she saw Hiccup coming down the stairs, dressed except for his tunic. "Morning Milady," he said with a smile. "I was wondering where my shirt went."

"Needed to give the dragons their breakfast," Astrid said closing her front door and walking over to the stairs. "It was the nearest thing for me to wear."

"You know I don't believe that for a second don't you?"

"It's true!"

"Astrid last night you had my shirt off me as soon as I put you down. When I woke up your clothes were exactly where you threw them, by the side of the bed."

Astrid folded her arms and pouted. "Ok, so it wasn't the first thing I came across," she said. "But I like wearing your shirt."

Hiccup walked over to her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her nose before gently kissing her on the lips. "So how is our new dragon family doing?" he asked.

"Very well," Astrid answered wrapped her arms round Hiccup's neck. "The baby's eating well though it's still a little clumsy on its feet. I decided to name it. Thought I'd name it after you."

Hiccup's face fell. He was hoping to avoid having the new baby named after him. Or any dragon for that matter.

"Thought it was a good name," Astrid said, noticing Hiccup didn't seem best pleased with the idea. "Make people underestimate him, thinking he's just the runt and useless when really he's smarter and stronger than anyone else."

"Are you talking about me or the dragon?" Hiccup asked, his smile returning.

"Both."

Hiccup gave a small laugh and kissed Astrid deeply, his hands moving to her hips as he backed her up against the wall. He started kissing her neck, his hands moving to the waistband of her leggings. "Babe, as much as I'm enjoying this don't you have other places to be?" Astrid asked, her hands moving down Hiccup's arms, her fingers tracing the slight muscles on them.

"I'd rather be here," Hiccup mumbled into Astrid's neck. "Anyway, I can't go anywhere when you're still wearing my shirt."

Astrid bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. "Want me to take it off?" she whispered in Hiccup's ear.

"Oh gods yes," Hiccup breathed moving up towards Astrid's face.

"Then you'll have to let me go so I can go and get changed."

Hiccup stopped kissing Astrid's jawline and looked up at her. "That wasn't what I meant," he said, making Astrid giggle.

"I know," she replied. She started tracing her fingers down Hiccup's chest and his stomach, making circles around his belly button before moving back up. "I like this," she said. "You staying instead of getting dressed and leaving before the sun's fully up. What made you decide to stay?"

"You stole my shirt," Hiccup replied.

"Seriously."

Hiccup sighed. "Well the whole village seems to have known for a while that I spend the night with you and there's really no point in trying to deny it anymore. So there's no point in sneaking around," he said. "Now, we have two options, I can make breakfast or we can go back upstairs and get busy under the furs."

"Well both sound like very tempting offers," Astrid said. "Will be hard to choose."

There was a knock on the door and Hiccup groaned in frustration. "If that's for me, I'm busy doing important chief business," he said as he moved away to allow Astrid to head for the door.

"So I'm important chief business now am I?" Astrid joked as she got closer to the door. Hiccup just smiled and Astrid opened the door to see Valka and her parents standing on the other side, carrying a basket each.

"Morning Astrid," Vali said. "We would have opened the door ourselves but our hands were full.

"Valka's brought us some fish," Magnhild said as Astrid stepped aside to allow the older Vikings into the house. Astrid became all too aware of what she was wearing and the fact that Hiccup was shirtless on the other side of the room, noticeably coming to the same horrifying realisation that their parents were going to know they'd interrupted a rather intimate moment. If the older Vikings noticed the situation they weren't saying anything though.

"I just came to see how the dragons were," Valka said putting the basket down next to the others. "I brought some extra fish in case it was needed."

"Thanks," Astrid said closing the door. "Hiccup was about to make breakfast."

"Oh, breakfast cooked by the chief. That sounds wonderful," Vali said rubbing his hands together. "Hopefully Gobber's taught him a few things when it comes to cooking as well because he's going to need it when he marries my daughter or he'll never get a decent meal again."

"My cooking is not that bad!" Astrid protested.

"Just ignore your father dear. You really are improving," Magnhild said going to get some water for her, Valka and Vali.

"Too right I am. I'll show you all. By the time I'm married I'll be the perfect housewife."

Hiccup bit down a laugh and went to slip an arm round Astrid's waist. "The perfect housewife isn't what I want from you and you know it," he said, keeping his voice low. His breath on her neck made Astrid shiver and she hoped her parents and Valka were too busy chatting amongst themselves as they sat round the table to notice how low Hiccup's hand was going.

"I'm going to get dressed," Astrid said doing a bad job at hiding her smile and rushing for the stairs. A few moments after she'd reached the top Hiccup's tunic came flying down the stairs and landed on Hiccup's head.

Hiccup pulled tunic off his head and put it on, breathing in the faint sent of Astrid's soap that was always left behind whenever she wore his shirts. "So, breakfast," he said busying himself with preparing the food so he could avoid any awkward conversations.

"So how are the dragons doing?" Valka asked, aware her son's love life wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

"Well I haven't seen them yet today but Astrid said they were fine," Hiccup replied.

"The other eggs might hatch today. Think Astrid would mind if I stay just in case?"

"Why would I mind?!" Astrid called from upstairs. "It'd be nice to have the company! Because I'm not going to miss these eggs hatching for anything!"

"Well as long as you keep the noise down," Vali said. "Remember there's two people needing a few hours' sleep inside this house."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here is another chapter. Enjoy and please, please, please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

After breakfast Magnhild and Astrid got busy with cleaning up while Vali went upstairs to grab a few hours' sleep. Hiccup grabbed his belt and Inferno, ready to head home quickly to get the list of things that needed to be done that day, before heading to the docks to check on the repairs to the ships. "I'll be back later to check on the eggs," he said before giving Astrid a quick kiss on the lips and heading for the door.

"Have a good day babe," Astrid said watching him walk backwards out the door.

"I'll try." Hiccup then gave Astrid a wink and a smile before he closed the door and was gone.

"Well I'm going to go grab a couple of hours sleep," Magnhild said leaving Astrid to put away the bowls and cutlery. "Remember you have chores to do, Astrid."

"I know," Astrid said. "I'll get them done. Got plenty of time."

Magnhild headed upstairs and Astrid noticed the basket of washing that she needed to do, sitting by the back door. She sighed and turned to Valka, who was checking on the extra fish she'd brought. "Why don't we go and see how those dragons are getting on shall we?" she asked. "Maybe see if the eggs are ready to hatch yet."

"That sounds like a good idea," Valka said picking up the basket of fish. "No doubt they can do with a bit of food right now." Valka headed for the door, with Astrid following on behind as they left the house.

The two women walked into the dragon stables to find Toothless and Stormfly with baby dragon Hiccup, watching over the eggs as small cracks started to appear in them. The rest of the eggs were already starting to hatch, and Astrid and Valka were just in time to see it happen.

Astrid and Valka moved slowly towards the nest as the heads of the baby dragons started to pop out of the shells. Toothless and Stormfly were already starting to help break the shell away to allow the dragons to stumble out. Worried that Dragon Hiccup would get squashed in the rush to free the other babies, Astrid picked him up and kept a safe distance away so that Toothless and Stormfly could get to their new babies and begin feeding them from the basket of fish Valka had brought. There were five of them, looking the same as Dragon Hiccup, with some streaked with red and purple instead of yellow. They also looked a bit bigger than Dragon Hiccup, which just made Astrid worry more about the early hatchling and whether he'd get a look in on the food from now on. "Oh they are adorable," Valka said getting closer to the nest and holding out her hand for the babies to sniff.

"Going to be a lot to handle when they come out of the nest," Astrid said.

"Only a few baby dragons. Berk's faced worse."

"Had easier times with baby dragons too. We don't know what these babies can do."

"I doubt much damage right now." Valka got up and went to join Astrid, where she was watching Stormfly and Toothless fuss over the new babies from a safe distance. "We just have to worry about this little guy," Valka continued giving the baby dragon in Astrid's arms a scratch under the chin. "Make sure he's well looked after. We need to find a way to keep a close eye on him. With the other babies hatched he's not going to get the attention he has had since yesterday."

"Should we-?" Astrid started to ask.

Valka new exactly what Astrid was thinking. "No," she said shaking her head. "Not yet. No need to take him away from his parents. We'll just have to keep checking up on them regularly to make sure."

"Right," Astrid said before she put dragon Hiccup back down, who rushed off to join the rest of his family and hopefully get fed. The two woman watched as Toothless nudged the smaller baby back into the nest and then gave him some fish. "You know, I'm glad you're here," Astrid said as they watched. "We've never experienced an early dragon baby before. I don't think anyone knows what to expect."

"Well no-one knows what to expect when it comes this little dragon family," Valka replied. "That's all part of the fun though."

"I guess so. Well, maybe we should go and find Hiccup and tell him the other eggs have hatched."

"I can stay here and keep watch if you want."

"Ok. Thanks." Astrid rushed off, always glad for a chance to spend a few moments with Hiccup.

* * *

It took Astrid a while to find Hiccup as he wasn't at the docks. Or at the forge like Snotlout said. Or the Dragon Academy like Gobber said. And with no-one at the academy Astrid had to run around the village in the hope of finding him or someone who'd seen him and could promise he would still be there.

In the end she found him in the Great Hall, talking to two couples Astrid knew were neighbours. Beside them was a sheep, still chewing a piece of fabric that matched the piece one of the women was holding. Astrid stayed by the door and watched as Hiccup dealt with the dispute, a small smile on her face. She loved watching Hiccup do his peacemaker thing, even if for a time after Drago he doubted just how good he was at it. But Astrid knew he was the best peacemaker Berk ever had. And not just with the small village disputes but the bigger stuff. He stopped wars. Drago was just too set in his own ideas to listen. She didn't blame Hiccup for trying though.

She waited until he finished and the two couples and the sheep were leaving before she walked up to him. He had his back to her, busy with some papers on the table, so she wrapped her arms round his waist and kissed his shoulder. "I thought you and mom were watching the eggs," Hiccup asked taking Astrid's hands, but making no move to turn around.

"We were," Astrid answered. "And then they hatched."

Hiccup looked up over his shoulder. "Already?" he asked.

"Yep. Got a few minutes to spare to come and see?" Astrid replied.

"For you Milady I always have a few minutes to spare."

Astrid smiled and took Hiccup's hand. Hiccup picked up the papers on the table as he allowed himself to be lead out of the Great Hall. Anything else on his list of jobs could easily be delayed for a while longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Today is my 30th Birthday! So here's a little birthday treat for all of you. A new chapter, much later than I intended.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

After finishing feeding the new babies Toothless and Stormfly laid down and watched the first hatchling, who was busy running around Valka's feet. They were both glad to see him on his feet, even if he fell over a few times. It just made them understand why Astrid and Fishlegs had wanted to call him Hiccup. The name kind of suited him. They looked up when they heard someone approaching, to see Astrid and Hiccup appear in the entrance. Toothless gave a smile, glancing over at the new babies, who were also watching their sibling play. Hiccup couldn't help but smile back. "We'd better talk to Fishlegs and get to work on that new section for the Book of Dragons," Valka said as Hiccup and Astrid came closer, the new babies instantly rushing over to them. "Any thoughts on what to call them?"

"Not actually given it much thought," Hiccup replied as the new hatchings started running around his feet. "Maybe we should let the council vote on it."

"I'm sure they kind of already did," Astrid said picking up one of the babies that decided to sit on her feet.

"I mean a proper vote. One where the whole table can vote and everyone can argue their case for the name they want."

"Oh I would love to hear Snotlout's case for Deadly Furies."

"As long as you give everyone some time to come up with their argument," Valka said.

"Right. Should start spreading the word," Hiccup said. "I'll go and find Fishlegs."

"I'll go and find Snotlout," Astrid said putting down the dragon she was holding. It went rushing off back to its parents, the other babies following. Astrid and Hiccup rushed off in different directions, Astrid heading back to the docks, while Hiccup headed for the Dragon Academy, the mostly likely place to find Fishlegs, leaving Valka with the dragons.

* * *

Hiccup found Fishlegs feeding some of the injured wild dragons Valka liked to bring to the island for treatment. They were kept in the old cages at the academy, the heavy doors replaced with sliding bars to make it easier to keep an eye on them and keep them safe from the hustle and bustle of the village. At the moment they were all out in the main ring, Fishlegs in the middle with a few buckets of fish. "Morning Chief," Fishlegs said when he saw Hiccup walking into the ring.

"I've got good news," Hiccup said patting one of the injured dragons on the nose as he passed. "All the eggs have hatched."

"Oh my gods! Do they all look like the first one?"

"Yep. And Astrid convinced me to name the first one Hiccup just so you know."

"How'd she manage that?"

"How'd you think?"

Fishlegs realised what Hiccup meant. Or what he thought he meant. He didn't really want to know if he was right though. "Oh," was all he said. He then decided to change the subject. "So what now?" he asked.

"Well we need to get started on that new section of the Book of Dragons. Which means we need to think of a name for them," Hiccup said.

"Night Nadders. Please can it be Night Nadders."

"We're going to vote in the next council meeting. You have until tomorrow afternoon to think of a convincing argument for the name."

"Yes! I will have the best argument and will convince the whole council."

"I don't doubt that. Given that you'll be up against Snotlout you might just win the vote."

Fishleg's face fell, thinking about how Ruffnut had chosen Snotlout over him, beating him at yet another competition. "At least I might win something against him," Fishlegs said with a sigh.

Hiccup understood how Fishlegs was feeling. He had Snotlout beat him at things so many times, even though he won Astrid's heart. "You'll find someone soon Fishlegs," he said in the hope of cheering his friend up a little. "Listen, when you're done I'm sure Astrid won't mind you popping round to see the new babies. My mom's already there now, keeping an eye on them."

Fishleg's face lit up again. "Really?!" he exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"Anyway I've got a lot I need to get back to. More people to tell and still got a fall to-do list to get through. I'll see you later," Hiccup said smiling at seeing his friend happy again.

"See you." And with that Fishlegs went back to feeding the dragons, while Hiccup left the academy to get back to the list of jobs he needed to do, for once looking forward to the next council meeting.

* * *

Snotlout was amongst the group of Vikings finishing off ship repairs when Astrid arrived. He was up on the deck of one of the ships, helping to lift the mast in place, while Gobber and Eret were nailing boards into the hole of another ship. Even the twins were helping out by delivering wood. "Hiccup sent you to check up on the repairs?" Gobber said when he saw Astrid coming closer.

"Oh no. I've come to talk to Snotlout," Astrid replied. "The rest of the eggs hatched and Hiccup wants the council to debate what to call them at the next meeting. So he's giving Snotlout the chance to argue his case for his choice of name."

"Did I hear that correctly?" Snotlout asked, having heard the conversation when he went to get a hammer.

"That all depends. What did you think you heard?"

"I get to name the new dragons."

"You get to argue your case for your choice of name. The council will vote on it. You might lose out to Fishlegs."

Snotlout gave a small laugh. "As if that'll happen!" he exclaimed. "My choice of name is too perfect for these dragons and the council will have no choice but to agree with me when I've finished!"

"It would have to be a very convincing argument Snotlout," Eret said. "From what I've been hearing around the village a lot of people think they'll be called Night Nadders."

"Whatever." Snotlout picked up the hammer he'd come for and went back to the ship sulking a little at the thought that no-one liked his idea. Astrid, Gobber and Eret laughed before the two men went back to their work.

"I should be heading back to the new baby dragons. I'm sure they'll want feeding again soon," Astrid said. "You know where to find me if you need anything."

"And if you see Hiccup on your travels tell him we're almost done with the repairs," Gobber said.

"Will do." Astrid called up a goodbye to Snotlout, who was mumbling under his breath as he hammered in the nails to keep the mast in place, and rushed back up the walk way, already looking forward to the next council meeting, deciding it would be the perfect chance to introduce the new babies to the village at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: wow two chapters in one week. Seeing as the new series starts tomorrow and I didn't have to do much in the way of changes to this chapter I thought I'd upload now.**

 **enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It was dark out when Toothless slipped out of the stables, leaving a sleeping Stormfly and baby dragons behind. It'd been so long since he'd gone flying and he really wanted to. Just a quick flight around the island and then back to his family. He could be back before they'd even woken up. Of course he needed to wake Hiccup up for a flight and that meant going back to the chief's house, where Hiccup would be sleeping in his own bed, at the insistence of his mother. So Toothless made his way through the streets as fast as he could, not slowing until he saw Cloudjumper sleeping outside Valka's bedroom window. He climbed up to Hiccup's window and dived through, right on top of the sleeping chief and waking him up.

"Ow, Toothless!" Hiccup groaned rubbing his stomach and sitting up. Toothless swung round to face his rider, a big grin on his face that made it hard for Hiccup to be mad at him for long. "What are you doing here bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked up through the window, and Hiccup realised what he wanted. "You want to go flying now?" Hiccup said. "It's still kind of dark out." Toothless gave Hiccup a pleading look and Hiccup sighed.

Truth be told Hiccup was missing flying with Toothless and didn't really want to miss the first chance they'd got in days. He just hoped it was close to morning and he wasn't going to lose too much sleep. As he climbed out of bed Toothless started bouncing up and down in joy. "Keep it down ok," Hiccup said as he went to get dressed. "Mom's a light sleeper. We don't want to wake her." Toothless immediately stopped and sat back, waiting for Hiccup to get dressed, including his flight suit.

When Hiccup was ready he went down to his mother's room to check she was still sleeping before he went back upstairs, jumped on Toothless and the two of them flew up out the window. "So where to bud?" Hiccup asked as they flew higher up into the air. Toothless head off in the direction of the cove, gliding over the tops of the trees as they went. "Maybe we should go a little higher and do some solo gliding," Hiccup said as they neared the cove. Toothless just glared back at his rider and Hiccup just gave a small laugh. "Ok, maybe not," he said. They flew round the island for a little longer, until they noticed the sun starting to come up on the horizon. "Think it's time we went home," Hiccup said. "Before everyone wakes up."

He flew back down, landing outside Astrid's house. As soon as Hiccup climbed off Toothless, the dragon rushed straight back into the stables to check on Stormfly and the babies. Hiccup headed over and leaned against the side of the entrance as he watched Stormfly and the babies start to wake up. "With you here so early people will think you stayed the night again," Astrid said coming up behind Hiccup and slipping her arm round his waist. "Nice to see you back in the leather."

"Well Toothless fancied a flight," Hiccup said. "When it was time to come home, he came back here."

"Only been two or three days and he already thinks of this place as home. Looks like I've gained another dragon."

"Oh he'll be back sleeping in my room before long."

"At this rate he'll be back sleeping there on our wedding night."

"He's not going to be in our room on our wedding night. He promised."

"That's good to know." Astrid gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek. "Going to stay for breakfast?" she asked wrapping her arms round Hiccup's neck while he placed his hands on her waist.

"Would love to but I think I should get back before my mom wakes up," Hiccup said. "I'll try and pop round later though. Although with my To Do List I can't make any promises."

"I'll see you at the council meeting then." Astrid then kissed Hiccup deeply, savouring the few moments they had.

"Now that is exactly what I needed to get me through the day," Hiccup said when they came up for air. He then gave Astrid a quick kiss on the cheek before he said a quick goodbye to Toothless and Stormfly and headed home. Astrid watched him go, not realising Stormfly had wondered over until the dragon nudged her in the arm.

"Ok girl, I'm getting there," Astrid said patting the dragon on the nose. She headed back to the house and picked up the basket of fish she'd left in the door, taking it back to the dragons so they could finally have their breakfast.

* * *

When Hiccup walked into the Great Hall that afternoon he was greeted by Toothless, who went running over the council table, knocking over chairs as he went. Hiccup laughed as he patted the dragon on the nose and headed over to the table. He noticed Astrid and Fishlegs were already there, Astrid holding Dragon Hiccup while Fishlegs had a few of the baby dragons climbing all over him, while Stormfly kept the other babies from running too far away, and Meatlug was asleep at Fishleg's feet. "What's all this?" Hiccup asked as one of the dragons that had been climbing over Fishlegs rushed down to wrap itself around Hiccup's metal leg.

"I thought we should show the council the new babies and well, the whole family came," Astrid answered before noticing the amount of benches and tables Stormfly was knocking over in her attempt to get the babies under control. "And already causing havoc."

"This could help with my argument about the name," Fishlegs said as Toothless went to help round up the babies. "Look at them! How could you not look at them and instantly think Night Nadders?!"

"So who's ready for me to win this debate!" Snotlout exclaimed as he came into the Great Hall, followed by the twins, Hookfang, and Belch and Barf. The baby dragons ran out in front of them, making them stop fast and knock into each other as Stormfly and Toothless followed them. "What are those?" Snotlout asked as the dragons ran past them again, this time in the opposite direction.

"Those are Toothless and Stormfly's babies," Hiccup answered trying to untangle the baby dragon from his leg. "They're in the process of wreaking the place."

"What are they doing here?" Ruffnut asked as she, Tuffnut and Snotlout made their way to the council table while their dragons went to help Stormfly and Toothless.

"My idea. Thought we should introduce the council to the dragons," Astrid said.

"And it's a disaster already," Tuffnut said. "Nice one Astrid, always take pride in the destruction you cause. Oh this is going to be glorious."

As if on cue there was the sound of an explosion coming from the other end of the room. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes in the hope that when he opened them again everything would be fine. "I'm not even going to bother turning round," he said. "And don't tell me how bad it is."

"It's really not that bad," Astrid said not that convincingly.

"It's mayhem," Tuffnut added.

"Can you all just help me get this place straight before the rest of the council get here?" Hiccup asked opening his eyes again. He found the baby dragon still at his feet and the other dragon that had been on Fishlegs had now joined it. Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins went off to clear up the mess, leaving Astrid and Hiccup alone.

"Ok we can both agree this is not the worst idea I have ever had," Astrid said. "Top three maybe but not the worst."

"Your intentions were good," Hiccup said. "I must be rubbing off on you."

Astrid gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek before handing him Dragon Hiccup. "Thank you for not being mad at me for this," she said.

"Really, how can I be mad when the idea had crossed my mind too? With how my luck used to be if it had been me bringing them in the whole Great Hall would be up in flames by now," Hiccup said. Astrid just smiled and went off to help clear up the mess before anyone else arrived. She didn't get far before the doors opened but much to everyone's relief it was only Valka and Gobber, with Cloudjumper, who just stared at the destruction. "This was not my idea," Hiccup said as Cloudjumper went to help round up the baby dragons. "I seem to be trapped rooted to this spot by baby dragons. Any chance you can help with the attempt to get this place straight before the rest of the council turn up?"

"On it Chief," Gobber said before went to help the others, while Valka went to get the baby dragons off Hiccup's legs so he could move. Hiccup glanced back to see how the others were getting on, to see the escaped baby dragons had taken to climbing over Toothless, giving the humans in the room the chance to straighten the hall up and clear away any evidence of the explosion.

"It's going to be ok," Valka said, the two dragons that had wrapped themselves around Hiccup's legs now in her arms as she straightened up.

"It's going to be long," Hiccup replied. "I'm hoping the gods don't decide to have some fun and make this whole meeting one big disaster."

"Oh I don't think they'd do that. I think we can all manage to keep these little ones under control for the whole meeting."

"I hope so." But then Hiccup could hear the sounds of the other council members coming up the steps to the Great Hall, their laughter and talk growing louder as they came closer. Hiccup glanced back at the others to see if everything was as it should be before they arrived. They were just about finished and had heard the other council members too, making them rush to finishing picking up tables, chairs and benches as they made their way back to the main table, the dragons rushing off in front as fast as they could.

The doors of the Great Hall opened wider just as everyone but Hiccup sat down around the table, their dragons falling into place behind them. As far as the rest of the council knew nothing had gone wrong into the hall, and Hiccup could only pray it would stay that way and the meeting would go ahead without anything else going wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And so here is chapter 12. Getting close to the end now. After merging some chapters I now only have three left to go over. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Snotlout and Fishlegs had just finished presenting their cases for the names of the new dragons and the discussion over them started. Hiccup was doing his best to listen to the conversation going on around him but it was proving difficult with one of the baby dragons asleep on top of his head and another one wrapped round his metal leg. The other three unnamed baby dragons were busy climbing on either Toothless or Stormfly when they weren't busy running around the legs of the table, while Dragon Hiccup curled up in Astrid's lap, enjoying the attention he was getting from the blonde Viking. Every time Hiccup caught sight of her he couldn't help smiling. At one point Astrid looked up and saw him watching her and she gave him a smile back before she went back to giving the baby dragon more attention.

The arguments starting up around the table brought Hiccup's thoughts back to what he was meant to be doing. He gave a sigh and tried to pull the baby dragon from the top of his head, only to find it had a firm grip on his hair. "Toothless help me out here," Hiccup said signalling to the arguing council members. Toothless walked over to stand by Hiccup's chair and gave a loud roar, enough to quieten down the humans and send the baby dragons to Stormfly's side, except Dragon Hiccup, who went to hide in Astrid's hood. "I was hoping we could discuss this without it turning into an argument," Hiccup said standing up.

"Tuffnut started it," Snotlout mumbled.

"I did not!" Tuffnut protested.

"Well it wasn't me."

Tuffnut continued to protest, only to be silenced by a loud thud on the table. He looked up to see Hiccup glaring at him, his fist still resting on the table. "I don't care who started it," Hiccup said with calm fury. "We are going to finish this meeting without any more arguments. Got that?"

"Yes Chief," Tuffnut said. "Sorry Chief."

"Good." Hiccup straightened up and put both hands behind his back, so no-one but Astrid could see him rubbing his sore knuckles, making a mental note not to slam his fist on the table so hard next time. "Now, I think we've heard enough," he continued. "Time we put this to the vote." There were mummers of agreement. "All those in favour for Deadly Furies, raise your hand," Hiccup said. Snotlout, the twins, Spitelout and a few others raised their hands. "And those in favour of Night Nadders raise your hands." The rest of the council raised their hands, outvoting the others. "Well then, Night Nadders it is then," Hiccup said as the winning voters lowered their hands.

Fishlegs cheered, while Snotlout and the twins groaned. "Can we have a recount?" Ruffnut asked.

"No," Hiccup answered.

"But Snotlout's idea was so good!"

"Well a majority of the council didn't think so. Now anything else that needs to be covered in this meeting?"

Everyone at the table shock their heads so Hiccup ended the meeting and watched as everyone got up to leave. Astrid removed Dragon Hiccup from her hood before she got up and went to stand at her fiancé's side. "How's the hand?" she asked.

"Still a little sore," Hiccup replied. "If I ever do that again remind me not to hit so hard."

"You shut everyone up though."

"Yeah, guess I have that."

"So, anything else on your To-Do list today?"

"Unfortunately yes. But I can always make one of those things walking you home."

Astrid smiled. "Well I do have a lot of dragons to get home and feed," she said before giving Dragon Hiccup a bit more attention. "Especially this one. I bet you're really hungry aren't you? Let's get you home and get you some nice fresh fish."

Hiccup just smiled and gave Astrid a quick kiss on the head, before he headed for the doors, Toothless, Stormfly and the other baby dragons they'd been busy gathering up close behind. Astrid ran to keep up, settling herself under Hiccup's arm when she reached him. Toothless, Stormfly and the other baby dragons went off ahead as they headed down the steps. Hiccup glanced around the village, seeing how peaceful everything looked. The villagers were busy going about their day, doing all the chores that needed doing, taking breaks to chat and gossip with dragons flying overhead or running around the ground either helping with the chores or hoping to bag some free food. This was the Berk Hiccup enjoyed seeing the most, the times when he could really see that all his hard work had been worth it.

"What you thinking about?" Astrid asked.

"Oh just how nice it is to see everything so peaceful," Hiccup replied. "If I still didn't have so much to do the two of us could have gone flying. Do a bit with the map."

"Maybe another day."

"I don't know if I'll ever get a day."

"You can always make a day. Leave Gobber or Snotlout or someone in charge and just fly off. Maybe that's what we should do after we marry. Take a couple of days or so just working on the map."

"Do you really want to spend that time flying off to places unknown just to work on the map?"

"Can't think of a better way to spend it."

"I can."

Astrid laughed at the smirk on Hiccup's face, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Oh you'll get plenty of chances to have your way with me, don't you worry," she said.

"Good. Because I want to give you my full attention. Make up for all the times I've barely seen you recently," Hiccup said. The two of them reached Astrid's house, where Toothless, Stormfly and the baby dragons were waiting for their dinner. "And speaking of barely seeing you, it seems I have no choice but to leave you," Hiccup said, reluctantly sliding his arm off Astrid's shoulders. "I'd love to say I'll come round when I'm done but I'm likely to be working until late. So no need to wait up for me."

"I'll see about bringing you some dinner later," Astrid replied, putting down Dragon Hiccup so he could go and join the rest of his family. "Because you need to eat."

"Thanks." Hiccup gave Astrid a quick kiss on the cheek before saying his goodbyes to the dragons and walking off to finish his To-do list. Astrid watched him go, smiling to herself before she went to get the dragons their dinner, thinking about cooking something special for Hiccup to reward him for all the hard work he'd been doing around the village.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: and here is chapter 13. Getting close to the end and seeing as there isn't much I want to rewrite about the last few chapters I might have the whole thing uploaded by the end of next week. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Hiccup was woken up by something wet on his face. He could tell by how slimy it felt that it had to Toothless, but when he opened his eyes all he saw was Dragon Hiccup sitting on his chest. He gave a toothless grin at the human who shared his name before jumping off and rushing over to the door, where Astrid was leaning against the door frame, in Hiccup's tunic and her leggings. "Morning Chief," she said as she walked over to the bed.

"Morning Milady," Hiccup replied, still half asleep. He glanced out the window to see the sun was already starting to rise. "I am so glad I don't need to rush back," he said. "I'm just going to roll over and go back to sleep, and get dragon spit all over your bed in the process."

"Oh no you're not," Astrid protested as she sat down on the bed, grabbed Hiccup's hands and pulled him up into a sitting position. "I'm making you breakfast so what you're going to do is get up, wash that dragon spit off your face and then come down to eat. The Night Nadders are about to start flying today so me and Stormfly are taking them to the Academy to give them some flight practice. And I would love it if you and Toothless could join us."

"I do have the morning free," Hiccup said. "And really nothing planned. Except enjoying the company of my future wife."

"It won't be the two of us though. Your mum, Eret and Fishlegs will be there too. Maybe even Snotlout and the twins."

"I don't care. It'll be like old times."

"Just remember at the Academy I'm the one in charge."

"Would be hard to forget that."

"Good." Astrid got up and headed back to the door, Dragon Hiccup running along behind her. Hiccup watched her go, waiting until the door closed behind her before he got up to do what Astrid had told him to.

* * *

When Astrid got downstairs she found the other five baby dragons sitting perfectly still by the fire, watching the stairs expectedly. Toothless was asleep beside them, while Stormfly was at the open back door, keeping a close eye on her babies. It had been a week since they'd all hatched and they'd grown a tiny bit, Dragon Hiccup still being the smallest of the six. "So, who fancies some fish?" Astrid asked, making the Night Nadders run forward and wrap themselves round her legs. "Well now I can't move." The baby dragons ran to the basket of fish and started running around it until Astrid walked over and opened it up. They lined up and waited for Astrid to throw them a fish, rushing off towards Stormfly once they got one to eat.

"How'd you manage to get them to do that?" Hiccup asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I honestly don't know," Astrid replied getting out some more fish and throwing it to Stormfly. "Yesterday I jokily asked them to line up and they did. Seems they like that idea."

"Wow, Astrid Hofferson; Master Baby Dragon Trainer."

"Shouldn't that be Astrid Haddock; Master Baby Dragon Trainer?"

"Will be in three weeks."

"And I've already got a house full of dragons." Astrid put some fish down in front of Toothless, who woke up at the smell and ate it in one big bite. Hiccup slipped an arm round her waist, using his other hand to push her hair back so he could kiss her neck. "Next it'll be a house full of dragons and children," Astrid said watching the baby dragons run around under Stormfly's feet. "I'm convinced one day I'll come home to see you and the kids surrounded by injured baby dragons they found in the woods. We'll probably end up dealing with angry mothers coming to look for them."

"You've given it a lot of thought then?" Hiccup asked as he went up to kiss behind Astrid's ear, making Astrid lean back into him.

"Well what else am I going to do during the nights without you? Thinking about what life would be like when we're married is the only thing that gets me through them."

"And you imagine our life will be complete chaos?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Hiccup went back to kissing Astrid's neck as she watched the baby dragons play, running around Stormfly or climbing over Toothless. "I really should start doing breakfast for us," Astrid said trying to unwrap Hiccup's arms from around her waist. Hiccup just pulled her up onto his good foot and started walking her over to the kitchen. Astrid squealed and laughed, holding on tight to Hiccup's arms so she didn't fall off.

"There we go," Hiccup said. "You can start breakfast while I stay here and help."

Astrid just laughed and shock her head before she got to work preparing breakfast, standing on Hiccup's foot with his arms tightly around her waist the whole time.

* * *

When Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the Dragon Academy Eret, Valka and the other dragon riders were already there, their dragons waiting patiently while Snotlout tried to persuade everyone that they really should start breeding hybrid dragons. He was cut off mid-sentence when the Night Nadders rushed him, knocking him to the ground as they climbed all over him. "Get them off me!" Snotlout exclaimed as the baby dragons started licking his face. Toothless and Stormfly went to get the babies off, which just left Snotlout feeling even more trampled on. "I'm seriously regretting agreeing to help with this," he said as he lay there, waiting for someone or some dragon to help him up.

"The more of us to keep an eye on the babies the better," Astrid said. "We should get started before they cause all sorts of havoc around here."

"Would be great to see what glorious destruction they'll cause in the village once they're properly flying," Tuffnut said as Ruffnut helped Snotlout to his feet. "They're so small they can easily hide somewhere and blow stuff up."

"Then it's a good job there's more of us to make sure we don't lose sight of them," Valka said.

"Yeah, I would rather not have to deal with any emergencies caused by dragons today. Or by the twins," Hiccup said. "Especially the twins."

"We won't make any promises Chief," Ruffnut said.

"I thought you wouldn't."

"Right then, First we'll start by seeing how far they can fly around the academy," Astrid said before noticing that Toothless and Stormfly were busy chasing the babies around the room. "Just as soon as we get them organised."

* * *

Humans and adult dragons were standing in the middle of the Dragon Academy as the baby dragons flew around them at about head height. All except Dragon Hiccup, who was just running around the humans' feet as fast as he could. "Well this is going well," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, five out of six flying isn't so bad," Eret added.

"There has to be something we can do to get Dragon Hiccup flying," Astrid said picking up the little Night Nadder when he stopped at her feet.

"He'll get there eventually," Valka said giving the little dragon a scratch under the chin.

"Shouldn't we be making sure they don't escape via the roof?" Fishlegs asked noticing that the baby dragons were flying higher, going in and out of the railings around the top.

"Yeah, maybe we should get up there and keep them inside the academy," Hiccup answered.

Everyone went running for their dragons, while Astrid placed Dragon Hiccup back onto the ground. "Now you stay here while we stop your brothers and sisters from running away," she said before she climbed onto Stormfly and headed up into the air.

"Ok remember to coax them down gently," Hiccup said as he and Toothless blocked one from going over the top.

"Gently, right," Snotlout said.

"We can do gently," Ruffnut added. Hiccup doubted it and was proven right when an explosion sent the baby dragons scattering.

"Ok, maybe doing things gently isn't our strong point," Tuffnut said. "But our way is much more awesome."

"Well because of that the baby dragons have all escaped," Astrid said.

"Not all," Fishlegs said. "Dragon Hiccup is still around. I think." Everyone looked down into the ring below just in time to see Dragon Hiccup rush out the door. "Maybe not," Fishlegs finished.

"Ok everyone, we're gonna have to spilt up and go look for them before they cause any damage," Hiccup said. "I would rather not have to spend the rest of the day cleaning up the mess they make."

"We can always make the twins clean up," Eret said as they headed out of the academy.

"They would just end up causing more mess."

"Where did they go?" Fishlegs asked noticing there was no sign of the dragons anywhere around the academy.

"Looks like they're as fast as their parents," Valka said.

Everyone split up, Hiccup and Astrid going up towards the Great Hall, Fishlegs heading for the docks, the twins going towards the forest, and Snotlout, Eret and Valka going in different directions around the rest of the village. "They could be anywhere," Hiccup said scanning the ground below for any signs of the dragons.

"I still can't believe Dragon Hiccup escaped," Astrid said. "He's normally so good at doing what I tell him."

"Well you did name him after me. And he is a baby dragon. Baby dragons are as bad at listening as I am."

"You are not that bad at listening."

Hiccup was about to answer when they started hearing screams coming from the Great Hall. "How the Hel did they get to the Great Hall so fast?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Let's go before they set something on fire," Astrid said before flying off ahead. Hiccup followed, hoping they'd be able to get to more than one of the dragons before they break something.


	14. Chapter 14

**And here is chapter 14. Just one more chapter to go. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Chief the Night Nadders are destroying everything in the Great Hall," Mulch said as Hiccup and Astrid landed outside the door of the hall.

"We're already aware of that Mulch," Hiccup said. "Please tell me there's more than one in there."

"Hard to tell. They move so fast." And with that Mulch went running down the steps with the rest of the Vikings. Astrid was already running into the Great Hall and Hiccup and the dragons were close behind. Inside a few of the tables were on fire, the flames in the pit in the middle of the room burning brighter than ever.

"Please let it be more than one dragon," Hiccup said as he came closer, scanning the room for any signs of the baby dragon.

"I see it!" Astrid exclaimed, spotting something black and red under one of the burning tables. She rushed over with Stormfly, both of them trying to lure the baby out from under the table, while Hiccup and Toothless rushed around the hall to find signs of any more dragons. "Come on little one," Astrid said. "It's not very safe under here."

"Looks like it's just him," Hiccup said as he and Toothless returned. "And you'd think someone would have arrived with some buckets of water by now." As if on cue the doors opened and Eret came in on Skullcrusher, carrying some buckets of water. "Well that's one thing I don't need to organise," Hiccup finished taking one of the buckets off the older Viking. As Eret went to one of the tables on fire, Hiccup went over to the table the baby dragon was hiding under and threw it on the flames, soaking the dragon in the process and making it rush out from hiding and into Astrid's arms.

"Well that's one caught," Astrid said giving the baby a scratch behind the ear as she stood up. "How many more?"

"Before I went on water duty the total so far was zero," Eret said joining them with the empty buckets now all the tables were no longer on fire.

"Then we'd better get back out there and find them," Hiccup said dropping the bucket he was holding. He then looked around the hall and saw the mess the baby had made. "And get someone to help tidy up this mess."

"I still think you should get the twins to do it," Eret said as they left the Great Hall, their dragons close behind. "As punishment for scaring the dragons and allowing them to escape in the first place. I doubt they can make any more mess than this."

"That's true. Would take a lot for them to make it worse. But right now I need as many people looking for these babies as we can get. Seems the clean-up will have to wait until all the Night Nadders have been found."

"Where are we going to put this little one while we search for the others?" Astrid asked.

"Valka said she was going to head back to the academy in case any of the babies headed back there," Eret replied. "Maybe you could take this one back and she can keep an eye on him."

"Good idea. I'll catch up with you later." And with that Astrid got back onto Stormfly, the baby dragon still in her arms, talking about not letting the baby out of her sight in the most girlish tone Eret had ever heard Astrid use. Hiccup and Eret watched her fly away, Eret a little stunned at what he'd heard.

"Does she always do that voice around baby dragons?" Eret asked.

"All the time," Hiccup answered. "And after five years I'm still not used to it."

* * *

As Astrid flew over Berk on her way back to the academy she could see Snotlout chasing after one of the purple streaked baby dragons as it flew around the streets of Berk, knocking over carts and barrels as it went. "Hey Astrid this is just like our first dragon race!" Snotlout called up as he flew up to join Astrid in the air. "Just chasing after baby dragons instead of escaped sheep!"

"And you're losing Snotlout," Astrid pointed out. "Get that baby dragon before it starts setting things on fire."

"Oh right." Snotlout went flying off to find the baby dragon again, following the sound of falling and breaking objects, and the screams and shouts of the villagers.

Astrid continued flying to the academy, where Valka was waiting with one other baby dragon, this one streaked with yellow. Astrid landed next to Cloudjumper and let the baby dragon in her arms fly down to join their sibling. "Well that's two down," Astrid said as she jumped down from Stormfly and joined Valka. "Snotlout's chasing after one as we speak."

"Any signs of Dragon Hiccup?" Valka asked.

"None yet. I'm going to get back out there. He could be anywhere by now."

"I just hope he hasn't decided to try flying off the island. None of the baby dragons would make it to the nearest land yet, least of all him."

Astrid nodded in agreement, before she mounted Stormfly again and flew back into the air. She saw Hiccup and Eret coming back from The Great Hall and flew over to join them. "Two down, one red, one yellow," Astrid said.

"Three down, one purple!" Snotlout yelled as he passed, the purple streaked dragon in his arms.

"You cannot evade me forever tiny baby dragon!" Tuffnut yelled before the second red streaked dragon flew past, followed by the twins.

"We should focus on finding Dragon Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Been on the lookout for him since we left The Great Hall," Hiccup said. "He could be hiding anywhere. We need to split up. You two start searching the woodland. I'm going to find Fishlegs to see how he's getting on."

"On it Chief," Astrid and Eret said before flying off to the woods. Hiccup watched them go before giving Toothless a pat on the head and urging him on in the other direction in search of Fishlegs and hopefully spot Dragon Hiccup along the way.

Hiccup found Fishlegs on one of the boats at the dock, chasing after the last purple streaked baby dragon as it attempted to destroy everything on board. Meatlug was at the other side of the boat, cutting off the dragon's escape from there. "How many have we caught so far?" Fishlegs asked when he saw Hiccup and Toothless land.

"One yellow and one red already with my mom," Hiccup replied as he climbed off Toothless. "And last I saw them, Snotlout had a purple one, while the twins were after the other red one. I'm hoping next time we see them they'll have caught them so we can all focus on finding Dragon Hiccup." Toothless went to block off the baby dragon's other escape route, just as it made a break for it. Fishlegs dived to catch the baby but missed and went crashing down onto the deck of the ship. Toothless jumped at the baby, trapping it between his front legs, while Hiccup went to help Fishlegs up. "Well that's four down," Hiccup said.

"I would say I wish this could have been easier but I know by now nothing around here is easy," Fishlegs said as Meatlug joined them. She helped Fishlegs climb to his feet with the baby dragon wiggling in his arms, and he climbed on, keeping the dragon close to him so it wouldn't escape again.

Hiccup followed Fishlegs back to the Dragon Academy, where Snotlout and the twins were waiting with Valka, all but Dragon Hiccup now accounted for. "Why am I not surprised it's the dragon named after you that's causing the most trouble?" Snotlout asked when Fishlegs and Hiccup landed, with Fishlegs getting the baby dragon go so he could join his brothers and sisters.

"Well he can't fly so I doubt he'll be able to leave the island," Hiccup said. "Astrid and Eret are already out looking for him. If we split up again we should be able to find him."

"Do we get a prize if we catch him?" Tuffnut asked.

"No. Unless you count you two are cleaning the dragon stables every day for the next two weeks as a prize. And that's on top of fixing any damage these babies running riot causes."

"But they're your baby dragons!" Ruffnut protested.

"And it was because of you two that they escaped."

"Yeah, you've got a point there."

"So worth it though," Tuffnut added. "We really should try it again."

"No!" Hiccup snapped. "If you two cause any more trouble today I swear I'm telling your mum where you hide the dragon nip you keep for personal use."

The twins just stared at Hiccup with their mouths open in shock. They used to think him threatening to tell their mother about their secret dragon nip stash was just an empty threat. There was no way he would really walk up to their mother and tell her. But that was before Hiccup became chief. And with him as chief they didn't doubt anymore that he would do it.

"Ok, let's just get going shall we?" Hiccup said already making his way back to Toothless. The other riders got back on their dragons, with Valka and Cloudjumper staying behind to keep an eye on the babies, making sure they didn't escape again. "Check places that have already been checked, in case he's gone there since the last time we looked," Hiccup said

"We'll take the docks!" the twins yelled before flying off again.

"Fishlegs take the Great Hall and surrounding area. Snotlout go and join Astrid and Eret in the woods. I'll take the rest of the village."

"Yes Chief!" Snotlout and Fishlegs said before they flew off.

The first place Hiccup went was the forge, where Gobber was busy working on some new saddle orders. "Come to give me a hand with these orders huh?" Gobber asked seeing Hiccup walk into the room, Toothless close behind.

"I wish I could say yes but the baby dragons escaped their first flying lesson and we're still looking for one of them," Hiccup replied.

"Which one?"

"Take a guess. I'll give you a clue, it's named after me. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Afraid not." Gobber just gave a small laugh and went back to building the saddle on the bench in front of him. "I should have known that one would be giving you the most trouble," he said.

"Yeah, I guess I should have known it too," Hiccup said, rubbing his ear. "Well, I should get back out there. Maybe if I find him soon I'll have some time to pop in and give you a hand."

"See ya around Chief!"

Hiccup gave Gobber a quick wave as he got back onto Toothless and got back into the air, ready to scan the village for any signs that would give away where the baby dragon was hiding.

* * *

Astrid was busy searching every inch of the woods from within, while Eret searched from above, flying a little further along and keeping a close eye out for any sign of something black and/or yellow in case it was the tiny baby dragon. "I'm going to suggest something that might sound stupid but seeing as this dragon is named after our chief, why don't we think like our chief?" Eret called down when he caught sight of Astrid as he flew down to scan a clearing.

"It's worth a shot I guess," Astrid said coming to a stop in the clearing to help search the fallen trees and rocks.

"So if Hiccup wants to hide where would he go?"

"The cove. The cove! Of course! That should have been one of the first places we looked!" Astrid then urged Stormfly into the air and they flew off towards the cove as fast as they could. Eret followed but Skullcrusher wasn't as fast as Stormfly so by the time he reached the cove she'd already landed and both dragon and rider were searching every hiding spot for the baby dragon, including the lake.

"All this time I've been on this island and I never knew about this place," Eret said climbing off Skullcrusher to help with the search.

"This was the place Hiccup found and trained Toothless. It's where he proposed to me. I guess it's kind of an important place to him," Astrid said looking into the hole in one of the trees.

"And you think Dragon Hiccup is likely to have made his way here?"

"He's so tiny and so fast he could have easily made his way here without anyone seeing him." Astrid moved onto some of the rocks and looked over the top of the biggest one. Her face lit up when she saw the black and yellow baby dragon curled up onto a ball, fast asleep. "I've found him!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "He's asleep so don't wake up!" Astrid then picked Dragon Hiccup up and carefully handed him to Eret while she climbed back onto Stormfly. Eret then handed the dragon back to her before he got back onto Skullcrusher and they headed back to the academy.

On the way they passed Hiccup, who's face lit up at the sight of the tiny dragon asleep in Astrid's arms. They all landed inside the academy, where Valka, Cloudjumper and the other baby dragons ran to meet them. "Where did you find him?" Valka asked.

"He made his way to the cove," Astrid said. "And fell asleep."

"I should go and tell the others the search is over," Hiccup said.

"Oh let me do that," Eret said. "You focus on getting the babies back home."

"Sounds good to me," Astrid said. "We can give the other baby dragons a bit more controlled flying practice on the way."

Hiccup didn't need much persuasion to agree. It had been a long morning so letting someone else deal with even a small job and give him some more time with his ever growing family of dragons was highly welcome. So while Eret headed back out Valka gathered the baby dragons together, ready to get them flying again, this time without any of them escaping.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And so here it is, the last chapter. Going to get started on the squeal, titled The Chief's Wedding next week. With the summer holidays starting this week though which means I won't have much time in the morning to do some writing I might not get much of a chance to upload chapters of that very quick, although I'm hoping to get a couple up in the two weeks I have some peace from next week.**

 **So enjoy this last chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The first thing Hiccup had to do the next day was make sure the twins had got started early on the rest of the clean-up operation, especially in the Great Hall where the most damage was. When he and Toothless arrived at the doors he had to take a deep breath to brace himself for what he might find. There was a part of him regretting making the twins clean up. He knew they'd do as he asked, just not very quickly or effectively. No doubt they'd end up getting side tracked by something that would distract them from what they were meant to be doing. So he was surprised when he walked in to see the Great Hall was half way to being back to normal and the twins busy getting the rest of it tidy. "Well this is a first," Hiccup said as he went to join the twins.

"Just fixing what we caused," Ruffnut replied righting a few benches.

"Yep, just doing our bit," Tuffnut added as he walked past with a chair.

"O-kay. Who are you and what have you done with the twins?" Hiccup said as Toothless went sniffing around the two blonde Vikings, as convinced as Hiccup that they couldn't be the real twins.

"Oh Hiccup, do you really think we are not capable of being competent?"

"Yes."

"Well we can be. Look at us now. Being competent."

"Don't get used to it," Ruffnut said.

"Maybe you should get the others to witness this too."

"Maybe I should," Hiccup said before he turned round and went to leave, Toothless close behind. He found Astrid outside with Stormfly, the baby dragons running around their mother's feet as soon as they landed. "You'll never believe what's happening in there," Hiccup said when Astrid dismounted Stormfly.

"Is it bad?" Astrid asked.

"Nope. Just strange. Go take a look."

Astrid walked into the Great Hall, confused as to what she would find. She walked back out a few moments later, a look of shock on her face. "The twins are being competent. How is this possible?" she said.

"Surprised me too," Hiccup replied.

Astrid moved closer to Hiccup and wrapped her arms round his neck. "So is checking up on the twins all you have to do today?" she asked as Hiccup placed his hands on her waist.

"Unfortunately not," Hiccup replied. "Got a full day ahead. I could do with not having to check on the twins all day."

"Then leave the twins to me. I'll keep them in line. You can go through your day without worrying about them. And then maybe you can come round to mine and I can help you unwind."

"Why don't you come round to mine for a change? You are the one having to deal with the twins for most of the day."

"Won't your mum be there?"

"No doubt she'll be here for the evening listening to Gobber's stories about the stuff that happened while she was gone. She mentioned at breakfast something about him wanting to tell her the story of Thor Bonecrusher."

"And we'll be at your house missing it? Maybe we should join them. At least to see the reactions from Fishlegs and Snotlout and having to hear the story again."

"Fine by me."

Astrid kissed her fiancé gently before she let him go. "Off you go, then," she said nudging Hiccup with her hip. "Both got a busy day ahead."

"See you tonight," Hiccup said giving Astrid a kiss on the check before he headed down the steps. Toothless stopped playing with the baby dragons and Stormfly and went chasing after his rider. Hiccup was getting out his to-do list as he walked down the steps, double checking everything he had to do, wondering what he could put off until last. "So bud, what should we start with?" he asked.

For an answer Toothless went running towards the forge, where Hiccup had planned to help Goober with some orders for a little while when he saw there was a fast growing backlog. It was the one task Hiccup had really wanted to leave until last because when he got started there was a chance he might not leave, but it seemed to be the thing Toothless wanted to get done first. No doubt because he wanted to sleep in the backroom.

Gobber was already making a start with some of the orders when Hiccup and Toothless walked in, Toothless heading straight for the back room and confirming Hiccup's suspicions about wanting to sleep. "Looks like the babies are keeping daddy Toothless awake," Gobber said seeing where Toothless was going.

"Well he does like to spend the nights he's at home running between my room and Astrid's stables," Hiccup said. "Sometimes he keeps me awake too."

"Well won't be long until all of you are under one roof."

"Yeah. That reminds me, I really need to get started on the extension to the house before the wedding. I should have started weeks ago."

"Well you have been busy. I take it you're here to help with the backlog of orders?"

"Yeah. Although I don't know how long I can stay. Got a lot to get through today. I might have to leave after an hour or so."

"Fine by me. As long as I get as much of them done as possible."

Hiccup got to work with the leather in front of him, seeing Toothless already asleep in the back room. Hiccup smiled and shook his head in amusement, wondering how when so much can change some things will always stay the same.

* * *

Once all the other things on his to-do list were done, Hiccup ended up back at the forge again to get the last of the orders done. It was already late afternoon by the time he arrived, the sun starting to get low in the sky. It was dark when Gobber called it a day, but Hiccup wanted to stay for a bit longer to finish up what he was doing first, promising his mentor he'd be out in less than half an hour. "If you're not I'll send Astrid to come drag you out," Gobber had said before he left. Toothless wasn't far behind, wanting to go and see Stormfly and the baby dragons before he turned in for the night.

And Gobber had meant what he said about sending Astrid, because 35 minutes after Gobber had left, Astrid and Eret were at the door. "Just five more minutes," Hiccup said, not looking up from the drawings he was going over.

"You hold Gobber you'd be half an hour," Astrid said. "You've already had five minutes more. Time to go before I make Eret carry you out."

"I just want to finish a few more of these orders."

"No Hiccup. It's late. You've been working all day. It's time you relaxed."

"Yeah, we're all in the Great Hall, listening to Gobber's stories," Eret said. "You should join us."

"You haven't missed Gobber telling the story of Thor Bonecrusher yet," Astrid added.

Hiccup sighed and pushed himself away from the table. "I guess I can do with a break," Hiccup said.

"Good. Get moving then. Me and Eret are gonna make sure you get there."

Hiccup just smiled and walked out of the forge. Astrid fell into step with him and linked her arm with his, while Eret followed on behind.

When they walked into the Great Hall Gobber was already telling Valka one of his many stories about life on Berk while she was away, while the twins were resting their heads on the table with a mug of mead in their hands, having spent the day cleaning and repairing and generally doing more work in a day than they'd ever done in a day in their lives. Snotlout and Fishlegs were already on their third mug, dreading what story was going to come next.

Eret went off to get some more drinks in while Hiccup and Astrid joined the table, hearing the end of Gobber's story about his attempt at filling in for Gothi when the elder joined the riders in searching for the Snow Wraith. "Hiccup!" Gobber exclaimed when he spotted the young chief. "Nice of you to finally join us!"

"Well I wasn't going to miss what's to come," Hiccup said sitting down. Snotlout and Fishlegs does groaned and took another gulp of their drinks.

"I hope I can stay awake to witness this," Tuffnut said, his voice muffed slightly by the table. "I ache all over."

"Me too," Ruffnut said. "I ache in places I didn't know could ache. I wouldn't mind a Speed Stinger hitting me in every part of my body right now."

"That reminds me, I haven't told the story about the Speed Stinger invasion yet," Gobber said.

"You can't just leave the one out?" Snotlout asked as Eret came back with drinks for him, Hiccup and Astrid.

"No. I promised Valka I would fill her in on everything that happened on Berk since she was gone."

"Does that really have to include all my humiliations? And the Thor Bonecrusher story."

"Yes."

"I've been waiting for this," Eret said. "Who is this Thor Bonecrusher?"

"Well it all started when it seemed Fishlegs was developing an allergy to his dragon."

Snotlout and Fishlegs groaned again, while the twins suddenly had enough energy to lift their heads off the table to take a drink and listen with glee to the story. It didn't take long before the whole table was laughing and drinking, with Fishlegs and Snotlout trying to get in on with their side of the story. "He broke my heart man," Snotlout said, fighting back tears that may or may not be partly caused by being drunk. "It was in pieces! For weeks! And you all think it's funny!"

"Well it is a bit funny," Ruffnut said.

"I never want to have to go through that again," Fishlegs said.

"Why?! You were awesome!" Snotlout protested.

"I almost got myself killed!"

"It wouldn't be the first time!"

"Got any other stories about these two?" Eret asked Gobber, signalling to where Fishlegs and Snotlout were arguing.

"Oh I have a ton of them," Gobber said. "Would be hard to know where to start."

"Maybe save them for another night," Valka said, sensing that Fishlegs and Snotlout would rather not be the centre of the whole night's worth of stories.

"Tell them the story about the time me and Ruffnut had our own island!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was brilliant!" Ruffnut added.

It was Hiccup's turn to groan as Gobber started the story and he took a gulp of his drink. "We can get out of here now you know," Astrid whispered in Hiccup's ear. "Go back to yours or mine and get the headboard banging."

"You know, as much as that's a tempting offer right now, I'd like to stay a bit longer. It's been a long time since we've hang out here together," Hiccup whispered back.

"Ok. I'll go and get us another drink. I'll be back by the time they get to the part where you save the day." Astrid then gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek before she got up and walked off. Hiccup watched her go for a bit before he turned back to the table and took another sip of his drink, smiling to himself as he listened and watched the rest of the table talk and laugh. And as the night wore on he made a mental note that he really should do this more often.


End file.
